Kagami
by Mew Mew Jakie
Summary: Hi I'm Kagami Hitachiin, I'm a middle school 3rd year class A and my brothers are in the Ouran High Scool Host Club, rated T for a few things 9 year olds shouldn't know... Revision in progress and new chapters soon!
1. Introduction

OK, so at school, we have been going there for what? 12+ years, we learn not to introduce ANYTHING like this, well apparently I never paid attention to our teachers as they constantly try to drill it into our heads, but at this moment I could care less.

So, here goes…. My name is Kagami; to be specific I'm Kagami Hitachiin. You probably know my brothers or at least have heard of them. Their names are Hikaru and Kaoru. They are apart of a really cool club called The Ouran Host Club, now if you haven't heard of that then there is something wrong with you, if you have heard of it well then you know what I'm talking about.

Like I said my name is Kagami and in the next chapter I will tell you about my first day in the Ouran Host Club, but just as a warning the chapters in this story will be memoirs of my life, diary entries if you will, so when there are enough chapters please pick and choose which ones that you want to read, although I hope that would all of them, but no matter its your choice.

Until then the Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then.


	2. I Am Not A Cross Dresser

Warning, warning. I pick on Kaoru in this chapter please don't kill me; I love Kaoru as much as anyone! Promise!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hmm, the first time I have ever went into the Host Club would be the second time Yasuchika went to fight his brother Honey-Sempi, and at the same time Satoshi went to stop him. I think what was really troublesome about that day was that the club was open and I really didn't want to teach the karate club.

You see, I help Yasuchika teach karate, but I am nothing near his or Honey-Sempi's ability but, I am good enough to protect myself from…well you get the idea.

So as I was saying the first time I ever went to the Host Club was on that crazy day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I was about to get into our, my brothers and I "share" the limo, limo when Satoshi came up to me and asked, "You aren't going to teach the club today?"

"No, Yasuchika let me relax for the day,"

"Oh, well Yasuchika isn't here so you are going to have to teach the club,"

Staring blankly at him I said, "Well, where is he?"

"I um, I-I don't know," Satoshi stumbled.

You know that glare that Honey-Sempi has when someone wakes him or when he wakes up? Yeah that's the exact glare I had.

"You mean to tell me that, you have know idea where he is, when you are supposed to look after him,"

"Well, I…yes?" he crooked.

"Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"He might have tried to fight- " gasping Satoshi ran off into the direction of the High School.

"Might try to fight what?" I yelled after him but, he was out of ear shot.

Sighing I pulled out my cell phone and called Hikaru.

"Hello?" Hikaru's voice said through the cell phone happily.

"Hikaru? It's Kagami,"

"Oh hi Kaga-chan, how are you?"

"Fine, I have a question,"

"Shoot,"

"Is Yasuchika over there?"

"Yep, he and Honey-Sempi are in total battle mode but I don't understand why they couldn't have fought outside since the club is open right now." Hikaru droned on.

"I'll be there in a minute,"

"Wait Kaga-" I shut my cell phone and hopped into the limo, "Drive to the High School,"

"Yes Miss Hitachiin," the driver said.

Oh I am so going to kill him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It didn't take long to get to the High School it took longer to find the Host Club.

'Lets see it's the South building, all the way to the top, and at the end of the North hallway' I thought to myself. As I made it down the North hallway I thought I saw Kaoru going into a bathroom or something. I must be seeing things.

Then I saw the room that said Music Room 3, 'This must be it' I thought. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed the handles of the door and pushed them open.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I shouted pointing at Yasuchika.

All eyes were on me, most of them looked confused then a timid voice came out and asked

"Kaoru, why are you dressed like a girl?"

Did I forget to mention that I look a LOT like my brothers, same hair, eye, and skin color, and our hairstyles look similar well our bangs do anyway, and the fact I'm only 2 inches shorter than my brothers doesn't help the situation either.

"W-What?" I asked more confused than anyone in the room.

"Well the skirt does suit him, but why did he dress in the middle school girls uniform?"

"Did he stuff a bra?"

"Does he look shorter to you?"

"Why is his skin so smooth? That's not fair!"

Listening to all of these girls whisper about "Kaoru" I felt a little scared.

"Kao-Chan, how did you do that?" asked a very cute Honey-Sempi.

"H-Honey-Sempi, no, no I think you all miss understood," I tried to tell him and everyone.

"My, my Kaoru, I didn't know you liked cross dressing, although you do look good in a skirt," Tamaki-Sempi said.

"Ewwwwwwwwwww, you did not just say that," I had nothing but the look of total disgust.

"Why would Kaoru say that to Tamaki?"

"That's so unlike him,"

All I could hear was the girls go on and on about how rude "Kaoru" was being. I couldn't take it anymore considering that even Hikaru was a bit to in shock to talk so I had to do this myself.

"I'm not a cross dresser," I said sternly as I slapped Tamaki-Sempi, "And I'm not Kaoru either Tono, my name is Kagami Hitachiin, although you already knew that," I glared Tamaki-Sempi.

"Well, I… yes?" He said, hmm what he just said reminded me of Satoshi….

OH YEAH!

"Yasuchika! You better be able to explain yourself," I yelled as I walked over to Yasuchika, but as I did the door opened and Kaoru walked in calling happily,

"I found the extra snacks!"

Honey-Sempi rejoiced over the fact of having more cake and Kaoru seemed to have noticed that I was here and in front of Yasuchika.

"Hi, Kaga-Chan, why are you here?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm here to kill Yasuchika," I replied casually.

"What?" Honey-Sempi almost screamed.

"Yeah, he left me to teach the karate club when he told me I didn't have to today,"

"No I didn't," Yasuchika said in his defense, "What gave you that idea?" He yelled.

"Satoshi," I said then we both did that slow stare that you do when you what dramatic effect at Satoshi who was in Tono's corner with Tono.

After Satoshi's brutal beating Yasuchika and the newly injured Satoshi went back to the middle school.

"Well, I guess I'll be going then," I said but I was stopped by a girl in the guy's uniform.

"I'm sorry but, I don't think we've met before, I'm Haruhi Fujioka," he/she said.

"I'm Kagami Hitachiin, it's a pleasure Fujioka-Sempi,"

"Oooooohhhhh, you two are just so cute!" the Tono said.

"Yeah, I really think it's time to go, see ya!" I exclaimed as I left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That was the first time I have ever went to the Host Club and it currently wasn't the last but those are different stories that will be told later.

For those of you who have any ideas or who want to enter in your OC please do because I am open to almost any ideas and I will accept up to about maybe 5 OCs maybe more, maybe less but we'll see so until then review and tell me what you think. The Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then!


	3. I Like To Say Never Ever A Lot

Hello everyone, I am so glad to see that you are back to read more of the misadventures of me, Kagami. In today's episode we will find out why I will never ever invite anyone to my house again. So are ready?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was on a Friday afternoon when I had invited a few girls from my class to come to my sleepover.

"Hey, Mi-Chan do you wanna come over to my house for a sleepover?"

"Chi-Chan, do you wanna sleepover at my house?"

"Su-Chan, do you wanna come over to my house?"

With all of them saying yes, I felt happy because this was going to be the best sleepover ever, except for two identical problems.

"Aw but I really wanted to meet your friends Kagami," Hikaru whined.

"No," I said coldly.

"Why not, it's not like we are embarrassing or anything," Kaoru said, taking Hikaru's side.

"I'm not worried about being embarrassed it's just that you two tend to play pranks or worse ruin people's minds by almost making out," I said truthfully, I am not that opposed to the whole twincest thing, I know it's an act, but they tend to drag me into it and it turns into a total mess.

"So we do embarrass you Kagami," Hikaru said "sadly".

Rolling my eyes I replied, "No but you annoy me like right now for instance, you two aren't invited, I all ready did the liberty of packing your bags for you and Honey-Sempi said that you can stay there for the night,"

Then realizing that they could not beat me they both went to their room to find the bags that I packed for them and within the hour they left for Honey-Sempi's.

Soon after they left the doorbell rang and my three friends and I went to my room to have light spa treatments and eat pastries till we wanna puke… ok maybe not the pastry thing but we did eat cookies.

"Hey Kaga-Chan?" asked Chi-Chan moving her silvery, lilac tinted bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Can we play hide and seek?"

"Um, well we could but I'd probably never find you, ever,"

"Oh yeah I guess your right, oh well, but I am a bit board so what else do you think we can do?"

I was about to reply when I saw a flash blonde hair, that's weird considering the fact that none of my friends have blonde hair…. Tono.

"Why hello my Princesses, I welcome you to the wonderful palace of Hitachiin,"

No he didn't.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eventually the night was over and I learned that I should never have a sleepover ever. Not because the Host Club randomly comes out my closet to get my friends hooked on whatever their doing and not because I didn't want to be in the incest thing but, because six boys and five girls can eat a whole lot of pastries especially if one of those six boys is Honey-Sempi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I would like to thank everyone for reading and for the reviews but I would also like to thank vivvy09 for their wonderful OC Chi-Chan! P.S. Mi-Chan and Su-Chan aren't anyone's OCs I just really needed two more girls for this chapter. Thanks again you are all awesome, so until next time the Host Club will be waiting for you. See you then!


	4. Maybe I Should Be The Natural Type

Warning, warning this chapter has incest in it. You have been warned!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I have never thought that I would have to have a babysitter, much less two. Although these two babysitters are the coolest in the world. Why? Because they are members of the Host Club. Yup, you guessed it they are the two sexy, yeah I'll say it, twins that everybody loves, even boys. Okay, that's a little gross but still who doesn't love them? Oh what am I doing I'm getting of topic from what really matters here. The guests!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Why do they even _need_ to baby-sit me, I was one year younger I can stay home alone! I'm not evil…or I'm I? Ok enough joking.

"Mom, I'm 15, I'm pretty sure I can stay home alone, plus we have maids!" I almost yelled at my rushed mother.

"Well, I don't care if your 25 you are not staying home alone and that is final," Mom, said before she slammed the front door.

Great now I'm going to suffer with my brothers and have to watch as random girls melt from their act. Ew, yeah I'm going to suffer.

I waited as the club was about to open, listening to Honey-Sempi eat cake, Mori- Sempi…breathe, Kyoya-Sempi write things about the next host event, Tamaki-Sempi try to impress Fujioka-Sempi who didn't seem to care what he said, and as for Hikaru and Kaoru well they gave me a script that they were going over. I had read it and I really didn't want to memorize so I thought I would improvise. A few more seconds of silence and BOOM fan girls everywhere!

"I find it so cute that you two care so much for your sister that you would let her come to the club," One of their guest said.

"Yes she is very sweet…." Hikaru said

"And caring," Kaoru finished.

"Hika Nii-Chan, Kao Nii-Chan, I'm hungry," I said like a small child.

"Oh, sweet Kaga-Chan I'll get you some cake to eat," Hikaru said getting up to go get cake.

"You two are such good brothers," Some other guest said.

"Anything for Kaga-" Kaoru tripped somehow and landed on top of me.

"Kaoru, Kagami!" Hikaru yelled, running towards us while carrying cake.

"Hikaru" we both yelled in unison.

"You two need to be more careful these floors are slippery, are you two hurt at all?" Hikaru asked.

"No," Kaoru said.

"I think I have a cut," I said revealing an actual cut, oh crap Mom's gonna kill them.

"Kagami, give me you hand," Kaoru said after he was off of me and standing up.

I gave him my hand, which was cut, and he was sucking on in to stop the blood from flowing anymore. Then Hikaru put a band-aid over it.

"There you go," Kaoru said.

"Kagami, I'm sorry that I let this happen," Hikaru said sadly, this time for real.

"I'm sorry that I feel on you," Kaoru said as of he was going to cry.

"Don't do that to me, it was none of your faults that I got hurt, Hikaru, Kaoru," I said like Kaoru would if it was the two of them.

"Kagami," They both said.

"Hikaru, Kaoru," I said as we all hugged.

They fan girls melted on the floor and then just like that the Host Club was closed, and I was getting reviews on my performance from the club members. The one comment that mostly stood out and made me think was when Kyoya-Sempi told me that I should be in the Host Club, that is if I was a boy. That comment made me think about High School and what I would be doing. The other comment that made me think was Honey-Sempi's when he asked if I was going to finish the prop cake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, you guys, girls, whatever you are, are so awesome! I am running out of ideas mostly because my imagination sucks, a lot, so I really wanna know what kind of ideas that you have, please let me know. Please! So until next time the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then!


	5. Attention

**Attention! Attention! I will not be updating for about a week!**

I'm to be out of town for a few days will not be back until next week so I am sorry that I will not be updating on _Kagami _until I get back. Thank you for reading and I will make it up to all of you by updating win I get back. Thanks again and until then, The Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then.


	6. MoriSempi Says His First Words

Hi everyone! I'm so glad to be back I've missed you so, so, so, so much! And like I promised a new chapter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Warning warning I will insult yaoi in today's chapter but bear in mind that I too am a slight yaoi fan so don't kill me. Please! I also say a bad word… okay maybe a few but I'm making sure that I keep my 'T' rating!

Okay so in today's chapter we will see why the Host Club will never ever (there I go again!) use the Internet, even Kyoya-Sempi!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hmm?" I asked glancing at the computer that Tamaki-Sempi was on, "What's that?"

"This my dear Kagami is called FanFiction," He said.

"So, what is it?"

"I-I don't know," he admitted, "I just found it looking on Google,"

"Well click on something," I told him

"Okay," so clicked on the Anime/Manga section and it took us to three long rows of Anime/Manga in alphabetical order.

"Hey, I see a link that says 'Ouran High School Host Club' click on that," I directed.

"Okay, I wonder what is in it," He said deep in thought.

"Whoa," we both said mesmerized by the new page.

"Look we can choose different characters, I wonder why?" I said saying the last part to myself.

"Lets see what happens when I scroll down to 'Tamaki S.,'" He said, clicking on his name.

"Eh? What does 'Tama/Kyou' mean?" I asked Tamaki-Sempi.

"I don't know but I will find out," He clicked on one of the stories that said it and we both started reading.

"Oh. My. God. This is disgusting," I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"You're right I like Kyoya but not like that and, should someone your age be reading this?"

"Hey, don't think it was my idea I just wanted to what it meant I didn't think it would be something as gross as that," I pointed to the screen.

"Hmm, if there are these 'oneshots', as they are called, about Kyoya and I, I wonder if there are others about the rest of the club," Tamaki-Sempi said in great thought.

"I think you maybe right, lets look at the rest of the club members and see if there are in other creepy stories like this," I said pushing Tamaki-Sempi out of the chair so I could sit in it.

"What was that for Kagami? Why did you push me out of the chair?" He yelled at me getting up off of the ground.

"Sorry Tono, but you would just look up more 'fics' about yourself," I said truthfully, as I looked up 'fics' with Honey-Sempi and Mori-Sempi in them.

"No I wouldn't," he lied.

"Oh really?" I gave him a signature Hitachiin evil smile, "Then who would you look up,"

"Okay, I would have looked up more fics about myself," He admitted.

"I'm glad you are finally be honest with me, Tono," I said turning back to the computer as Kyoya-Sempi, along with the rest of the club, was walking over to the two of us.

"What are you doing on _my_ computer?" Kyoya-Sempi asked giving me a very scary look.

"I was looking at what Tono was doing and I found this," I said, quickly hitting the backspace button so it was on the Tama/Kyou story.

"WHAT THE HELL?" they all yelled even Mori-Sempi.

"Wow, who knew that Tono was so gross," Hikaru said.

"Tama-Chan, why? Why would you want to read something so disgusting?" Said an about to cry Honey-Sempi.

"No! No! I would never read something like that, besides it was all Kagami's idea to read it," Tono pointed at me.

"I highly doubt that our Kagami…." Hikaru started.

"Would read anything like that," Kaoru finished.

I am so glad that my brothers are always on my side, even if it was my fault but hey I just wanted to know what 'Tama/Kyou' meant not become obsessed in yaoi like Renge is.

Kyoya clicked on a few buttons and looked like he was going to throw-up.

"What is it Kyo-Chan?" Honey-Sempi asked.

"It's what these fan girls think of, I mean really look at this they make Mori-Sempi a total pervert trying to molest Honey-Sempi," Kyoya-Sempi said in absolute disgust.

"What? You would never do that right Takashi?" Honey-Sempi said on the verge of crying…again.

"No! No! I would never do that to you Mitsukuni!" Mori-Sempi said, finally having his first sentence that he could say all by himself.

"Whoa, this is really gross, I would never do any of this to Kaoru in an act or real life," Hikaru said after looking up 'Hikaru H. and Kaoru H.' on FanFiction.

"Hey, why is Hikaru straight and dating some girl, while I'm gay wishing Hikaru would love me?" Kaoru said confused. Hmm isn't that a few plots on this website?

"I think it's best if we don't go to this site again," Fujioka-Sempi said. You know, this is off topic a bit so skip it if you want, but in these flashbacks or what ever you want to call them, I've never called Fujioka-Sempi Haruhi and Fujioka never did tell me that he/she is a girl. Any who getting back on topic.

"I think Haruhi is right," Kyoya-Sempi said closing the Internet and shutting off his computer.

"Yeah, so its all Tamaki-Sempi's fault then," I said nonchalantly

"Yep," everyone but Tamaki-Sempi said.

"WHAT?" Tamaki-Sempi yelled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well now you know that FanFiction is a very scary place if you don't like yaoi. So until the next time The Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Okay just incase you didn't see the first time, this chapter is a joke so don't spam/flame me if you like OHSHC yaoi or if you don't alright because just to let you know AGAIN I am a slight yaoi fan just not a lemon-lime fan okay? Awesome!


	7. Tamaki Suoh Is An Idiot

Warning, Warning today's chapter might have a few spoilers for some people, maybe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Today we will why the Host Club loves winter break and we learn my weakness. Oooooohhhhh this chapter seems interesting.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

This year for winter break the Host Club decided to take a trip to the mountains for skiing and snowboarding, and they had to bring their family members (Tamaki-Sempi's orders), and you really couldn't bring any other guests (although Haruhi-Sempi could if she wanted to, again Tono's orders).

So that means that Tamaki-Sempi brought his maids (since his dad couldn't make it), Kyoya-Sempi brought…well he didn't bring anyone and made Tono go to the Tono-Corner, Honey-Sempi brought Yasuchika and his dad and some maids, Mori-Sempi brought Satoshi and his dad and mom and some maids too, and of course Hikaru and Kaoru brought me and Mom and Dad and those two maids that look alike (uh watch episode 15), and Fujioka-Sempi brought her creepy dad, who kind of scares me. We, the children, had decided to go to the top of the mountain, and snowboard/ski down it and show our parents/maids.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Why did you bring me up here?" sighed Kyoya-Sempi, annoyed.

"Well why not, Kyoya, come on it's fun," Tamaki-Sempi said slightly convincing.

"Fine I'll go down it _once_," Kyoya-Sempi said pleasing Tamaki-Sempi and the others.

"Yay, so who's going first? Hmm? Honey-Sempi? Mori-Sempi? Evil Twins? Kyoya? Daughter?" Tamaki-Sempi asked.

"Oh how about Karate Captain? Kendo Captain? Evil Little Girl?" Tono asked us. Why am I evil I didn't do any-…oh yeah the last chapter heh heh heh.

"Why don't you go first?" I said still slightly PO'd about the evil thing.

"That is what you want me to do, but I know what you really want me to do," he said, I think he just did that to confuse me.

"That is what I wanted you to do," I said confused.

"Are you sure?" How stupid is this guy?

"Is he broken?" I asked Kyoya-Sempi.

"I wonder that, myself," He replied.

"Hey, Evil Little Girl, why don't you go down first?" Asked a snickering Yasuchika.

"Shut up, Shorty," I said to him angrily.

"Does that nickname really bother you?" Satoshi asked suppressing a laugh.

"No. Why? Is it funny?" I said trying to make them be quite and trying not to go down the mountain first. I guess you might be wondering why I don't want to go down the mountain first; well I'm afraid of heights okay? But I can't tell them! And even if it doesn't matter whether I go down first or not it's just a lot harder to see me cry from the bottom of the mountain! So I am desperately trying not to let anyone know because I know that they will make fun of me!

"Well, you are evil and a little girl," Yasuchika said, saying the 'little girl' part like I _was_ a little kid.

"Okay fine, I'll admit to being evil but I'm not little," I said truthfully.

"Come on, Kagami you aren't exactly older than us," Satoshi said pointing to himself and the rest of the group.

With my cheeks red from embarrassment from being called a little girl and from everyone, yes everyone even the WHOLE Host Club laughing, I tried my best not to show them that it upset me, "Uh, well okay, fine I am the youngest one here, but I'm not shortest, and I am sooooooo not a little kid,"

"Well, still oldest has it's advantages," Satoshi argued.

"Oh, like what?" I challenged.

"Well, I'm taller," He said

"Then I guess I'm shorter," I said.

"We're cool," He smiled slyly.

"I'm hot," I said smugly.

"I'm smarter," He said.

"I doubt that," I replied ending that argument.

"She's good," He whispers to my brothers.

"That's our girl," They said smiling.

"But still, we are older, so you have to what we say, you know respect your elders," Satoshi said.

Rolling my eyes, "Yeah I rather not, I'm gonna go back to the lodge and read, scream when you get close to the bottom," I say walking back towards the lift.

"Oh come on, you know I was kidding," Satoshi said.

"No, in fact I didn't," I said coldly.

"Kagami, there's no need to be mad," Hikaru said to grabbing my shoulder.

"Yeah, and to make it up to you we will let you go down first," Kaoru said grabbing my other shoulder as they both turned me around.

"But, I don't wanna go first," I whined.

"Kaga-Chan, everyone loves being first even Kyo-Chan," Honey-Sempi said.

"That's not true, I hate being first," I laughed nervously.

"Stop lying, you told me last week that you want to be number one in everything," Chika said matter-of-factly.

"Dude," I said. Another thing its true I did say that and I have no idea how to snowboard/ski and thanks to my to my fear of heights I will never learn.

"Yes, so lets get Kagami, ready," Tono said snapping his fingers.

"Tono," I said with my teeth clenched.

"Yes sir," my brothers said together.

"Don't. Touch. Me," I said to the people approaching me. Unfortunately that didn't work so I had a snowboard put on my feet and I thought felt the straps on my feet were a little lose, I would have told them but they might have thought that I was making it up.

"Alright, there you go Kagami now when ever you ready," Tono said.

I didn't budge, "I-I really don't think that this is such a good idea," I said looking down at my white grave.

"Are you sure Kagami?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked me.

"If you love me you won't make me do this," I said turning to them showing the complete fear in my eyes.

Nodding (Yes! They understand me!) they told Tamaki-Sempi, "We think that she doesn't have to go,"

As if he could read our minds Tamaki-Sempi replied, "If you think it's the right thing to do," he said walking over to me. Then he slipped and pushed me down the mountain.

"TAMAKI YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I sped down the mountain.

As I said earlier I have NO idea how to snowboard/ski so I really felt like I was going to die, I mean who wouldn't we are on a track for experts! And there are trees and spots to jump! I can't believe I had allowed myself to get in this mess!

"HOW DO YOU CONTROL THIS THING!"

"TREE!" I yelled grabbing the tree; I was in the middle of the forest section.

"I am going to die here," I said crying, tears were streaming down my face when I realized something.

Sniffling I told myself, "Wait, why am I crying? Pull yourself together," I said slapping myself, "You would kill Hikaru and Kaoru if any of them started acting like this, so why are you? You are Kagami Hitachiin, You are the top female student in your class, you are great at dancing and singing and you can kick someone's butt if they mess with you, but most of all you _are_ a Hitachiin you can do most anything so don't cry over something so stupid, let Tono do that, now get your size 0 butt down this mountain!"

(Now I know that I sound like a Mary-Sue, and I wouldn't blame you for hating me, I hate myself right now and I feel like I should probably slap myself again but, that can wait.)

After my awesome pep talk I balanced myself on the tree and pushed slowly and weaved myself around the trees and eventually made it out of the forest.

_I totally have this_ I thought as I went over a small hump and tripped/landed on a large rock and flipped and landed on my butt.

"Ok, yeah that hurt, ow" I said to myself trying my best to get up, and as I did my feet straps felt like they weren't even on my feet anymore. Hmm, weird. Oh well, must be my overactive imagination.

I started down the mountain again just happy that my fear of heights wasn't so severe anymore, I'm so proud of myself. I saw this big hump for jumping and I figured why not? As I did jump on the thing and went into the air I saw that the snowboard wasn't on my feet anymore and I fell from like 10 feet in the air in an awkward position that hurt my wrist because I landed on it and on my back.

"Why? Why does life hate me ugh God, that hurt! Okay, I feel like just staying here and getting hypothermia, yep. That's what I wanna do," Then that fricking snowboard landed right next to my head. What the heck! My head!

I then got up and brushed the snow off me, picked up the snowboard and yelled at it, "You jack wagon!" I would have said something else but, the parents/maids were like a mile down and I yelled pretty loud I think that even the Host Club heard me.

"I am not going to give up," I said angrily as I put the snowboard down and tried to go down the mountain again.

Luckily I did come down in one piece and I was sooooooo happy that I made it down, and I was even happier when I saw a video camera in Mr. Fujioka's hand.

A little while later everyone else came down and I received several hugs from my brothers, but what made me the happiest was that I could bet the crap out of Tamaki-Sempi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next few chapters will be on this trip, so I really hoped you liked it or else you won't be reading much of my story, but I hope that everyone will like it, so until next time the Host Club will be waiting for you, we'll see you then!


	8. Satoshi And Chika Are Perverts

Warning, Warning , Misuzu-Chi is in this chapter, I really hope you like him!

You have been warned!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Today children we learn what happens when I sleep, we have a lot of confusion over everything, Satoshi has lines ('bout time), and oh snap a narration from Yasuchika. Oh my!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So from my terrible death fall from last chapter turns out I only sprained my wrist. Yeah ONLY sprained my wrist, while Tono just has a few bruises and it was his fault that I hurt myself, so unfair! Anyway, so our parents (shoot, you all know that its our maids who do the work around here) decided to make us all dinner so we (us children) were just hanging out in Tono's room (he has this frigging huge room).

"Kyoya-Sempi, why did you bring you little black book?" Asked Fujioka-Sempi.

"For my own reasons," Kyoya-Sempi replied.

"Is it your Death Note Kyoya-Sempi?" I asked.

Everyone but Kyoya-Sempi and Mori-Sempi laughed, well actually Mori-Sempi cracked a smile.

"It probably is," Hikaru joked.

"I hope he doesn't try to kill us," Satoshi laughed.

"I just might," Kyoya-Sempi replied jokingly.

"Quick what's the time?" I ask suddenly.

"Uh about 5:30, why?" Tamaki-Sempi asked.

"And dinner is at…?" I question further.

"6:30," Tamaki-Sempi answers again.

"Awesome," I say jumping up and heading for the door.

"What are you doing?" Satoshi asked, speaking for everyone.

"Getting something to drink, you see, my mom has this policy were you can't eat or drink anything 30 minutes before dinner," I answer with Hikaru and Kaoru nodding their heads.

"Why?" Yasuchika asked.

"Eh, it's a Hitachiin thing," I shrug before walking outside Tono's room and to the kitchen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hello Miss. Hitachiin, how can I help you," asked one of Tono's maids.

"Hey, can I get something drink?" I ask politely, it is never a good idea to be mean to a maid; seriously, you might find some…unwanted items in your things.

"Certainly," said the maid.

She then walked to the kitchen and returned with a glass of apple juice.

"Here you are Miss. Hitachiin," She said handing me the glass.

"Thank you ma'am," I took the glass and began walking back to Tono's room.

"My oh my, is that little Hikaru? No, no it's Kaoru isn't it?" asked a mysterious person…I think.

"What?" was all I managed.

"Your hair looks so pretty all grown out, you should keep it long," He said looking at my hair closely.

"It's always been long," I replied a little freaked.

"It wasn't when I last saw you," He replied.

"I've never met you," I said.

"What, yes you have, during summer, you and your brother won my contest," He stated.

"I have two brothers," I replied still a little freaked.

"But I thought you were a twin?" He said confused.

"No I'm not but my _brothers _Hikaru and Kaoru are twins, I'm their younger _sister_, Kagami," I said hoping that I finally got through to him.

Apparently I did because he just looked so remorseful, "Oh, I'm so sorry! You just look so much like them! I'm Misuzu-Chi, please forgive me!"

"Whoa it's cool, actually people mistake me for my brothers a lot," It's sad but true.

"Okay well I'm glad that you aren't angry, oh I must go, Mr. Fujioka is calling me," And in a flash he left.

That was weird…am I really that manly looking? I wear skirts for Pete's sakes. Oh no don't tell me…I have a moustache don't I? And not the fun kind on pillows and stuff no the kind on your face, I really need to check that! So I ran to the bathroom (I left my juice outside the bathroom, just so you know) and checked! Oh yes good, I don't, whew, dodge the bullet there.

As I walked back to the room, I still felt like that I was really manly, and that everyone was staring at me…although that may be because I looked like I wanted to destroy my apple juice instead of drink it. Right before I went back into Tono's room I decided that I would ask that question.

"Do I look manly?" I asked as I walked into the room, and needless to say, I got some odd looks.

"Do you want the truth?" Yasuchika asked bluntly.

My eyes were as wide as saucers, "If Chika said then it must be true! And you wonder why everyone says Honey-Sempi is cuter, you say stuff like that!"

"Whoa, wait that's not what I meant…wait what did you just say?" Yasuchika seemed surprised.

"What do you mean that's not what you meant, and how do you not know, you get so angry every time someone compares the two of you," I pouted.

"I mean that you don't look manly at all, and what, that everyone thinks Mitsukuni is 'cute'?" He states in his not angry and serious face but yet it totally looks angry and serious, so basically his normal facial expression.

"Well, every girl who's had the _pleasure_ of meeting the both of you, would always just faint at how much she loved Honey-Sempi's cuteness," I said in my Sooooooo-Not-In-The-Mood-For-This-Crap voice.

"Tsk," Was all Yasuchika said before Tono just HAD to say something.

"Oh a Lover's-Quarrel, it can be so adorable at times," Oh my God, Tamaki-Sempi did not think that we were….

"Lover- what now?" Confused, yep that's me so very confused.

"Excuse me?" Yasuchika looked like he might kick someone.

"Come now, you two, don't act so surprised, it's no secret," Tamaki-Sempi went on.

"What's no secret Sempi?" I asked trying not to look angry, and failing.

"That you two are in love," How could he be so carefree when he says this stuff!

"With him/her?" Both Chika and I said, pointing at each other.

"Who else?" Tamaki-Sempi said.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," Was all I could say to that.

"Well they can't deny it, so it must be true," Hikaru said

"Then that means we have to give Yasuchika the _talk_," Kaoru said, as he and Hikaru made those sadistic faces of theirs.

"I knew it all along, Mitsukuni, Taka-Bro, we need to welcome Kagami to the family," Satoshi said smiling.

"Stop it," I said to Satoshi.

"Stop what?" He said happily.

"That thing your doing," I said, backing way from Satoshi, for some reason that 'Welcome to the family' made me think of 'If you make Yasuchika any emotion but happy, you will never wake up again' kind of thing.

"What thing?" Satoshi said stepping closer.

"The getting into my bubble thing," I said, not realizing that Honey-Sempi was practically standing on me.

"Kaga-Chan, we just want you to know the rules of the family," Honey-Sempi said sweetly.

"Honey-Sempi, I know the Haninozuka way, and quite frankly I'm scared of it," I said backing away further, only to find that my back was on the door.

"But-" at that moment Honey-Sempi was cut off by one maid opening the door that I was backed up against, only for me to fall backwards and spill the apple juice that I was still holding (and I never got to drink it) on me.

"Oh my, Miss. Hitachiin, are you okay?" The maid said apologetically, helping me up.

"I'm fine, it wasn't your fault, there was no way you could have known that I was leaning on the door, next time I'll be more careful," I said smoothly, no way was I gonna make someone sad…okay maybe Tono but still.

"Are you sure Miss?" The maid pressed.

"Absolutely," I flashed a smile, "You were going to say?"

"Oh yes, dinner will be ready shortly, and you must be formal," She said excusing herself and going back to the kitchen.

"I blame you for ruining my shirt and you for making me fall," I pointed at Tono and then Satoshi and then I walked away to my room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When I got in there I tore off my shirt and cleaned myself off with a rag, I saw a commoner do it in a movie once and well, it actually wasn't that bad of a substitute, I mean it isn't great but it worked for the time being. Then I walked over to the dress that was laid out for me it was a charcoal halter dress with a sweetheart neckline and halter straps that have beautiful beading on them and is pined at the left hip and the dress comes down to the ground. I checked the tag and yep Mom made it. It was beautiful and I'm pretty sure she made it just for me, just like Hikaru and Kaoru's tuxedos. I am just amazed at Mom's attention to detail sometimes. Anyway I started to put the dress on but I just couldn't zip it. No not because of some mental 'Oh noes if I zip this my life will change for ever' kind of thing, I just physically couldn't zip it. I must have been trying for a lot longer than I thought because soon a maid knocked on my door and asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine, I just can't zip this thing," I exclaimed.

"I'll help you Miss," She then came in and zipped it for me, how come she could do it so easily?

She then helped me put on the heels that were also left for me and sent me on my way. Jeez, now everyone is going to see me in this, I mean it looked great and I looked great (sooooooo not self centered) and it was defiantly the 'WOW' factor but it was more like the 'Wow look at her boobs' factor. If Hikaru and Kaoru were going to kill Chika before they are going obliterate him now, and don't even get me started on Dad. Mommy, why did you do this to me?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Taking a deep breath I stepped into the dinning room.

"There you are Kagami, Misuzu-Chi this is my youngest and my only daughter, Kagami," Mom introduced me as I walked in.

"Oh yes we met earlier, were I mistook her for her for one of her brothers," Misuzu-Chi laughed.

"Yes, I hear that happens a lot, so Kagami why were you late?" Thanks Mom, put more attention on me.

Crap did she just ask that, um think why were you late again? Oh yeah!

"I just lost in the detail that you put on the dress Mother," Lay it on thick Kagami, maybe you won't be in trouble.

"You made that yourself?" Misuzu-Chi asked.

"Yes, and my boy's tuxedos," Oh good Mom, just talk about clothes now, I can use this to take a seat and hide.

I sat next to Kaoru and Honey-Sempi.

"So why are you really late?" Kaoru asked.

"Thinking about who you and Hikaru might murder tonight," I said.

"Every man here," They both answer.

"Thought so," I reply.

"Even me?" Honey-Sempi asks.

"Only if you stare at Kagami the wrong way," Hikaru said protectively.

"Never, Kaga-Chan is my friend," Honey-Sempi can be so cute.

"Make sure Yasuchika knows this too," Kaoru said as equally protective, if not more.

"Ugh, can you guys let that go, all three of you know that's not true," I said.

"What's not true Kagami?" Dad asked.

Oh no, why was that man born with super hearing.

"Uh um nothing, nothing's not true," I covered, the last thing I want to do was bring our parents into this.

"Kagami, I think it's time you make that announcement to everyone," Tamaki-Sempi chimed in.

TAMAKI-SEMPI WHY MUST YOU SPEAK!

"What announcement honey?" Mom asked.

Quick, quick think of something, they're all staring at you, say something smart like you made a 100 on that test before Winter Break, yeah that works, that's perfect, close your mouth girl, and stop looking stupid.

"I uh I… I love pie," Yeah, there you go, you love…NO! Now everyone thinks that all you want to do is eat! STUPID! STUPID! _STUPID!_

"Yes, you do like pie," Mom tried to play off that she wasn't confused.

"And I also made perfect marks on my test that was before Winter Break, you know the one I studied so hard for," Great cover.

Gasping Mom replied, "That's fantastic! Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, but I guess Tamaki-Sempi couldn't wait for you to know," Yay she bought it, she bought it!

"Then I guess we will have pie to celebrate, good job Kagami," Dad said.

I smiled and they went back to their conversation they were having before. I sighed and turned to Kaoru and said, "Don't ever speak again, pass it on to Tono,"

Nodding he passed it on, little did I know at the time that it got mixed up and ended up sounding like, "Poke Eva squeak taken," Yeah, he defiantly understood that but, at least he didn't outburst again during dinner and, I did get my pie.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After dinner I decided to really get off the apple juice I missed, which you could smell, ew I might add. So I took a bath and I must say Tono's bathhouse is fantastic! It's so big and has all sorts of wonderful smelling soaps and shampoos; I think I spent more time smelling the stuff than I did using it, I was in heaven, but I had to leave unfortunately.

And when I did I dressed in my favorite silk pajamas: a cute button up top with pants to match, so cute. Then I went back to Tono's room where everyone just hangs out apparently.

"Kagami, tell me, who is Eva and why must poke her?" Tono asked.

"…. What?" I said.

"That's what you wanted to tell me at dinner," Oh, that explains it.

"No actually what I said was 'Don't ever speak again', do you have any idea what would have happened my dad heard what you wanted to say?" I questioned.

"Um, congratulate you?" Tono guessed,

"Oh so close, but so wrong, no he would have put me into a little square box never to be seen again," I said with my controlled angry voice.

"Oh, well, I still think you should have told him and your mother," He countered.

"What that you all read signals that don't exist?" I said.

"Don't exist, oh Kagami, please, they do," Tono said.

"Since when?" I asked, have they existed?

"Well you two hang out a lot, and you completely freaked out that one time he went to the Host Club to challenge Honey-Sempi, and of course earlier when you two were having a Lover's-Quarrel," He explained.

"We're friends it would be weird if we didn't hang out and besides Satoshi is almost always there, I was pissed because I was told I had to lead the karate club when I was told that I didn't have to be there at all, and it was an argument," I corrected.

"Kagami's right, we're just friends, nothing else," Finally Chika speaks up.

"But, it's so obvious," Tono sounded sad.

"Are…are you sad?" I asked.

"Well, a little," Tono admitted.

"Why?" Chika asked.

"Well… Kyoya can you please explain what I want to say?" Tono asked him.

"I suppose," Kyoya-Sempi sighed, "I think what Tamaki means that he wanted some form of a real relationship between Hosts or their families to help the club or he just thought that you two truly were in love, then again I think everyone was hoping, just Tamaki was more vocal about it,"

"Please don't use me or my friends in your love fantasies," I just don't care, I'm just tired of this whole subject.

"It's against the Haninozuka way," Chika said, wait what?

"What's against the Haninozuka way?" I asked.

"One can not indulge in selfishness but only strive in selflessness, I refuse to let anything stand in the way of that," Chika said.

"Yeah, totally so Haninozuka way rules all," I say unenthusiastically.

"In other words, I would never date someone especially not Kagami," Chika clarified.

"Don't be so disrespectful to a girl," Satoshi came out of now where that figgin' stick and started to hit Chika with it.

"Ow stupid Satoshi stop it!" Chika yelled running away from him.

"Don't run away from me!" Satoshi yelled after him.

"Stupid Satoshi! Leave me alone!" Chika yelled and he kept running away from Satoshi.

"Wow, okay so I'm gonna go to sleep now, and hopefully in the morning you all will have come to your senses," I say getting up to leave.

"Wait, Cousin, aren't you going to tell us good night?" Satoshi stopped beating Chika.

"I'm not your cousin," I say angrily and I slammed the door and stalked away to my room.

Yeah a little harsh but really it's getting old but sadly I think it's going to continue for a while. Anyway I went to bed and to get some well-needed sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay boys and girls here's where it gets crazy, I am sleeping through all of this and Chika will be narrating what he and Satoshi saw and were victim to, so without further adieu, here's Chika!

I was sleeping peacefully dreaming about beating Mitsukuni when Satoshi came in my room and woke me up.

"Chika wake up," He whispered loudly.

"What?" I asked groggily.

"I heard noises coming from the kitchen, they sound like a girl, do you think it's a ghost?" Satoshi must be tired, because what he's saying is just stupid.

"No, there are no ghosts and besides it could be a maid," I stated rolling over.

"Why would a maid be walking around at this time of night?" He asked.

"How should I know?" I retorted.

"Well who else might be up right now?" He asked.

At that moment I knew who it was, "Mitsukuni," and I was out of my room in a matter of seconds to the kitchen with Satoshi right behind me.

"I'll show you how scary he can be and how many cakes he will eat in less than five minutes," I whispered to Satoshi.

"Uh Chika, I don't think it's your brother," He said looking into the kitchen.

What? Who else could it be? So I took a look and he was right it wasn't my brother.

"Kagami?" We both whispered loudly.

She didn't seem to hear us, just humming something to herself.

"Hey Kagami, what are you doing up so late?" Satoshi asked.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember," She hummed/sang/said.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"And a song someone sings, once upon a December," She walked more into view and we could see that, "Where are your pants?" Satoshi asked.

Why must everything with this girl be extremely awkward?

She walks closer, at least her shirt is long, "Where's my what?"

"Pants, your pajama pants," Satoshi clarified.

We both were avoiding looking at her.

"Here, there, everywhere, why does it…bother you?"

"Yes, it does," I replied.

Are all women this difficult to deal with?

"Oh but everything bothers Chika-Chan and Sato-Chan," Why was she talking in such a high voice? It's kind of scary.

"Please put some pants on?" Satoshi asked politely.

"And if I don't?" She countered.

Dang didn't think that far uh think of something….

"You won't get any sweet things ever again," Told her.

Unfortunately women are rather resourceful and have multiple ways of getting what they want, Kagami decided to stop being defensive and start being offensive. She got eye level with me, rested her arms on my shoulders and just stared.

"You would never do that to me, would you Chika-Chan?" Her eyes, they are blank. But the way she said that, it seemed so…. Oh no don't tell me, what is that feeling? Make it go away! I don't, I don't want to feel that.

"Eh, Chika right now is not a good time to be flirting, if Hikaru-Sempi or Kaoru-Sempi caught you two…." Satoshi trailed off.

"I'm not flirting and Kagami is asleep," I stated to Satoshi.

"She's what?" Satoshi was confused.

"Yeah she's asleep, that's why she isn't making sense and why she's acting so weird," I told him.

"Oh, that's good to know," He said.

"Great, now get her off of me!" I wanted to yell.

"Right, how?" Satoshi didn't want to make the situation more awkward.

"I don't know, distract her somehow," I really just wanted her off, well sort of, I mean I would be fine with it if she wasn't sleeping…forget I said anything.

"Okay, um…hey Kagami look pie," Satoshi made up.

"Where?" she gasped happily getting off of me.

"Uh, in your room, in your bed, and when you get there you have to stay there," Satoshi continued.

"Really?" She jumped and started to run towards her room, but she stopped, she turned around and she said, "Good night Sheeps!" and she was gone.

"Sheeps?" Satoshi asked.

"I don't know," I told him.

After that we both thought it would a good idea if we went back to bed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I wake up in my room with my pants on the floor. Way to go Kagami, you can't keep you pants on for one night…that sounds so wrong! But no matter, at least no one saw me with out my pants on. So I changed, got Hikaru and Kaoru to fix my hair, and we all walked to the dining room, where I was greeted with Chika and Satoshi.

"Morning Sheep," Satoshi said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just something you said last night," He said.

"No I didn't," Did I?

"You were sleep talking," Chika said.

"Just talking," Oh no, did I really sleep walk here?

"Well you were in the kitchen," Chika told me.

"Ugh, yeah, I do that," I admitted.

"Oh we know," Satoshi said.

"What exactly did I do?" I asked, kind of scared for what I was gonna hear.

"Let's see you were singing," Satoshi started.

"You were trying to raid the kitchen," Chika continued.

"You got really flirtatious with Chika," Satoshi waggled his eyebrows.

"I what?" Did he say what I think he said?

"Flir-ta-tious, with Ya-su-chi-ka," Satoshi sounded out.

My greatest fear, he'll never let me live that down, I backed away into my version of the Tono corner and I just stayed there contemplating my next course of action, "Okay I'll fake my own death, take money out of the bank account, change my name, and move to America. Yes perfect, that's the perfect plan," I whispered to myself.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked.

He and Chika were standing behind me and more than likely over heard my plan.

"What would make you think I wasn't fine," I had that nervous laughter, that kind of laughter that I have when I'm scared of what might happen next but wanted to seem happy.

"Well you kinda just ran over here after I said that you were flirty with Chi-" I cut him off, with my stupid laughter.

"Hehehehehehe hahahahaha hehehe haha,"

"You also weren't wearing pants," He said fast.

"Fabulous!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me and just stared.

"You okay Kaga-Chan?" Honey-Sempi asked.

"I'm great, never better," Nervous laughter.

"Why are you in Tono's Corner?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

"'Cause I wanna be," I said.

"Okay, um why don't you sit down and have some breakfast," Kaoru said calmly.

"Maybe I will," I say walking past Satoshi and Chika and going back to the table.

I think I should calm down before I do something I shouldn't. Satoshi and Chika walked back over to where they were sitting.

"Did I do anything else," I asked calmly.

"No and if you stay calm we will keep it secret," Chika said.

"Deal," I said.

At least I know that my embarrassment will be keep a secret, that itself calms me the most. Although I think I just gave the story a plot…well at least I have something to write about in later chapters, but that's the future and this is the present, so lets stick with the present and worry about this later. Anyway next time we have some visitors in Tamaki's Ski house, the Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then!


	9. Kaoru Is The Rock, Paper, Scissors Champ

Warning, warning another OC joins the club at the ski trip! Actually make that two. And there is a Family Guy reference, and if that's not enough I also added in a +Anima reference! You've been warned.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Today we meet one of Haruhi's commoner friends and we find out that her friend will go to Ouran High School next term, also we get to meet Kyoya-Sempi's cousin, cool right?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

After eating my breakfast of whatever I went to my room to change clothes and snuck into Hikaru and Kaoru's room so that Hikaru can fix my hair. Yep, my big brother does my hair; he even curls it, I'm so proud to have him as my brother, until I heard this.

"I am not going to pretend to be Hikaru," I said to my brothers.

"Why not?" they asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Well, we wanted to see how well people could tell the difference if you trade places with Hikaru," Kaoru said smiling.

"Why Hikaru and not Kaoru?" I asked.

"Well the game is called 'Which one is Hikaru' game," Hikaru said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You lost 'rock, paper, scissors' didn't you?" I asked Hikaru.

"Yes," he said defeated.

"Haha, I would agree to it but there's this problem," I said.

"What?" They both asked.

"Hikaru is a boy and I am a girl," I said trying not face palm.

"That's why you…" Hikaru started.

"Let us handle that problem…" Kaoru finished.

"Fine," I sighed, "But if I'm Hikaru then who is Hikaru gonna be?" I asked.

"You," They both said giving me an evil smile.

"Oh, um but how is he going to get his voice high enough?" I asked.

"Your voice isn't really that high, Sis," Hikaru said bluntly.

Then it got quite and finally I said, "That was rude,"

"It is true," Kaoru said.

"Look if you just going to insult me I'm not gonna help you, now Hikaru fix my hair," I commanded.

"Okay, we'll stop," said Kaoru.

"Good, now I'll help you," I said smiling.

After Hikaru fixed my awful hair, he and I had put on wigs so that out hair problem was fixed and I had to wear these really tall shoes that made me as tall as Kaoru and Hikaru didn't wear any shoes, then I put on Hikaru's clothes, which were really big on me. Hikaru couldn't wear my skirts so he had put on a pair of my jeans and they were tight on him and we put on a shirt of his that might have looked like I would wear it.

"This is not gonna work," I said laughing at Hikaru.

"Yes it will," Hikaru insisted.

"Whatever Hika-Nii," I said shaking my head.

Eventually we all came out of their room and Kaoru and I went to talk with Fujioka-Sempi and Hikaru went to go talk to Yasuchika and Satoshi.

"Hi, Haruhi," Kaoru said.

"Hi, Kaoru," Fujioka-Sempi said.

"Hi, Haruhi," I said using my Mori-Sempi impression which sound a lot like Hikaru instead of Mori-Sempi, which kind of makes me sad.

"Hi, Hikaru?" Fujioka-Sempi said confused.

"Yes?" I said trying my best to sound like Hikaru.

"Hika-Chan, Hika-Chan, you look a little different than you did this morning," Honey-Sempi said.

"Honey-Sempi! Uh hi, um I know I borrowed Kyoya-Sempi's… make-up," Oh I am such an awful liar.

"Kyo-Chan wears make-up?" Honey-Sempi sounded a little scared then he ran to Mori-Sempi who looked confused.

"Kagami, why are dressed like Hikaru?" asked Fujioka-Sempi.

"Haha, Haruhi that is so funny, haha that's not Kagami," Kaoru said trying to save this plan.

"Yes it is, you three may look a lot alike but I can tell the difference between all three of you plus, if you look at "Kagami" then you will see that those pants don't look that great," Fujioka-Sempi explained.

"Blame him," I said, using my voice, pointing at Kaoru and then I sat down and took off the really tall shoes and walked over to Hikaru.

I was about to grab him by his neck when someone with auburn hair and hazel eyes who was shorter than me, so it wasn't Kaoru, jumped in front of Hikaru and Chika and Satoshi. Oh no, I thought Kyoya-Sempi didn't bring anyone.

"Hi guys, oh Satoshi I like your shirt and Chika are those new glasses? Kagami…you got fat," She said.

My mouth was wide open; I could not believe what was happening.

"Aya," I said calmly.

"Oh, that's a good impression," She said.

"It's not an impression, I am Kagami," I said a little ticked.

"Oh, um why are you wearing you brothers clothes?" She asked.

"Personally I don't know, but I do know that Hikaru just ripped my jeans," I said looking at Hikaru's butt which did have a rip in it.

"Lets go," I whispered to Hikaru.

I then grabbed his arm and we walked to my room.

"Get out of my clothes now and change into yours," I said.

"Okay," he said then he left to go to his room.

Since those were the only pants I brought I had to wear a skirt. Sighing, I put the skirt on along with a shirt that goes with it.

I then walked out of my room and back to where everyone else was, which I think it was a living room maybe I'm not sure.

And when I went over to my friends I saw Kyoya-Sempi arguing with Aya.

"I wanted to go, why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"This is the reason," Kyoya-Sempi said giving her The Glare.

"Hey Kyoya, who is this?" Tamaki-Sempi asked.

"This is Aya Sakuraba… she is my cousin and she is also in Satoshi, Yasuchika, and Kagami's class," Kyoya-Sempi answered.

"Oh, what is she doing here?" Tono asked.

"I have no idea," Kyoya-Sempi answered coldly.

"Well then," Tono came in front of Aya, "We welcome you Aya Sakuraba to the wonderful Suoh Ski House," He continued using his princely charm.

I just laughed as Aya just stared at him and not doing a fan girl faint.

"What's so funny?" Yelled Tono.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked smiling.

"No, if it was I wouldn't have asked you," He yelled again.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you, just calm down," I said.

"Okay,"

"I was laughing because you try to make her fall in love with your Princely Type style, but it's obvious that she likes a… different style," I said trying not to tell ANYONE who her crush was.

"What is his style?" asked Tono suspiciously.

"I can't tell you," I said

"Well why not?" He asked.

"I was sworn into secrecy," I said nonchalantly.

"By who?" Kyoya-Sempi asked.

"Aya," I pointed.

"Well I was sworn in too," Aya said in her defense.

"Why were you two sworn into secrecy?" Kyoya-Sempi asked.

"Well back when we were 4th years in Elementary school, Aya started to like that guy and I figured it out and she made me never tell anyone, so I haven't," I said.

"And when we were 1st years in Middle school, I figured out who Kagami liked and she made me never tell anyone as well," Aya said.

"Can you tell us who you two like?" asked Satoshi who seemed a little interested.  
"No," we both said.

"Why not?" he whined a little, wait did Satoshi just whine? I'm gonna go get the Chika punishing stick, awww Chika beat me to it.

"Don't even think about whining when you tell me not to, you hypocrite," Chika said evilly hitting Satoshi on the head.

'"Ow, okay, okay I won't whine," Satoshi said grabbing his kendo stick.

"Ouch," said a very quite female voice that sound like it came from the ceiling.

I looked up at the ceiling to see a heating duct, I must have been staring to long because Aya asked, "Are you okay? You have been staring at the ceiling for like ten minutes,"

"Huh?" I finally noticed that Aya, Satoshi, and Chika were sitting down on a couch.

"Well I thought I heard something," I said walking over to where they were sitting.

"Maybe it was a ghost," Aya said spookily.

"It wasn't a ghost," I said sitting down next to Aya who sitting next to Satoshi who was sitting next to Chika.

"Then what was it?" she asked as some random object fell from the ceiling.

"That," I said pointing at the random object.

The thing got up and it was a girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.

"I'm not a thing I am a girl and my name is Tsukasa," she said.

"And your here because?" I asked.

"Ranka-Sama invited me," she said with a smile.

"So your Mr. Fujioka's friend?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm Haru-Chan's best friend," she said.

"Okay, well she's right there," I said pointing to Fujioka-Sempi.

We learned that Tsukasa is one of Fujioka's friends from middle school and that she will be going to Ouran in the next term. We also learned the reason why she was in the vents, she is apparently a ninja/samurai. Or so she claims.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That night for dessert we had a really delicious _looking_ apple pie but I noticed that each piece pie had hair in it, so I didn't eat any, neither did Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa-Sempi, how come you aren't eating the pie?" I asked.

"I don't like apples, you?" she answered/asked me.

"I'm full," I lied.

"But I thought you were in _love love _with apple pie," Hikaru said with a mouthful of pie.

"I do really like apple pie but I'm full," I repeated.

"Please, the last time we had apple pie you ate the whole pie even though we had a huge dinner," Kaoru laughed.

"Seriously?" asked Honey-Sempi.  
"Yep!" said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Okay guys enough home stories," I said a little embarrassed.

"Not until you eat the pie," Hikaru said.

"No," I said.

"Eat it," said Kaoru.

"No,"

"Eat it," Hikaru.

"No!"

"Eat it," Kaoru.

"No!"

"Eat it," Hikaru.

"NO!"

"Eat it," Kaoru.

"NO!"

"Eat it," Both.

"YOU'RE EATING HAIR!" I yelled.

Everyone spit the pie out of their mouths, except Tsukasa, who didn't eat any pie, who just laughed her head off.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well we learned that we should never eat apple pie at a ski house. Also the next chapter will be the last chapter that we are in the ski house. Did you guys like the OCs? Well the owners are: Shanise and Mew Shiny. (S = Aya, MS = Tsukasa.)

Thank you all for reading so until next time the Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then!


	10. My Dad And Tono Are Hobos

Warning, Warning! Hobophobia, also whip cream is used in a very unexpected way. Slight incest. You've been warned.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Today is our last day in the Suoh Ski House, so to celebrate we will learn that I should of never talked to my dad when I was a kid. Also when you read this you may think: What does this have to do with anything? Well it has a purpose so just read and find out how and why.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

This first scene starts when I see my dad for the first time, which is when I was 8. Yeah sad isn't it?

I heard knocking on our front door and I was the closest one to the door, so I decided to open it and when I did I saw a weird man who looked like me and Hika-Nii and Kao-Nii.

"I'm sorry but we don't want what you are selling and we don't let hobos live with us," I said looking at the huge bags of luggage that he had.

"No, I'm not selling anything and I'm not a hobo," he said in a gentle voice.

"Oh well, then why are you here, you seem a little old to be one of Hika-Nii and Kao-Nii's friends," I said looking at the old man on my front door step.

"No, no I'm not a friend of theirs, I am their father and Kagami you are my daughter," He said with a smile.

"I have a… a dad?" I asked, what? This is the first time I have ever seen him!

"Yes, I am your dad," He said happily.

I didn't know what to do, believe some stranger or call the police. Since I have never seen him and I don't trust many people I decided to get mom. So I slammed the door shut and yelled, "!"

"Kagami dear, what is it?" asked my nanny Mihoko.

"Mihoko, there is this hobo who claims to be my dad but I'm not sure who he is," I said scared.

"Okay calm down, I'll go get your Mother," She said walk over to my Mom's office and went inside to talk to her, it didn't take long because Mom came out of her office and went to the front door and opened it.

Present day, last day at the Suoh Ski House.

"Are you all packed," Dad asked my brothers and I.

"Yes," we all answered.

"Good, oh and Kagami I made sure not to bring the 'Hobo Luggage'," Dad said walking away.

"What was that?" I asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"You don't remember?" asked Kaoru.

"No, can you tell me?" I answered/asked.

"Well when we were little you thought dad was a hobo trying to get into our house until Mom came and told you he was our Dad," Hikaru informed me.

"Oh yeah," I said looking down.

When I was about 10 my dad, finally being back from another long trip, decides it time for my brothers to learn about where babies come from and that it's okay if you are a boy and you don't like girlst, while I, who wasn't supposed to be listening, ask him a very sad, yet funny, question.

"Okay boys it's time I teach you where babies come from," I overheard Dad saying.

"But Dad, we don't want to know," said Hikaru.

"But Sons you will find out soon so I might as well tell you the story," Dad said.

"No, it seems gross," said Kaoru.

"Well, I don't care, okay so here's what happens," Hikaru and Kaoru groaned, "You see when a mommy and daddy love each other very much they decide to have a baby, in your case, your mother an I wanted twins, so the mommy and daddy get a visit from the stork, which is a big bird that brings the babies to mommies and daddies. Now sometimes the mommy and daddy are the same gender, but the same rules apply except that the same gender family has to adopt the child," Dad finished.

"Why?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well you see, um…." Dad tried to explain to Hikaru and Kaoru about the same gender couples when I had a question, so I ran out of my hiding place and tugged on my dad's sleeve, "Daddy," I said.

"Hmm? What is it Kagami?" He asked with a smile.

"Are you a pedophile?" I asked innocently.

My dad was in shock and the only sound that could be heard was Hikaru and Kaoru laughing.

Present day, Suoh Ski House.

We were all sitting in Tono's room again and telling a few stories, when Hikaru and Kaoru started telling an embarrassing story about me!

"And then she could him a pedophile," Hikaru laughed.

"Kagami always had a mean vocabulary," Kaoru said.

"I was 10, and I learned the word from you like I would know what meant since it was Hikaru who gave me a false definition!" I spat angrily.

"Hey don't blame us…." Hikaru started.

"If you made Dad cry," Kaoru finished.

"You're a pedophile," I yelled pointing at Hikaru and Kaoru. 

When I was 5, we were eating dinner, Hikaru put whip cream on Kaoru's nose and licked it off, Kaoru did the same, they giggled and so did I, but little did I know what they planed to do to me

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru said getting Kaoru's attention.

"Yes?" Kaoru asked.

Hikaru then sprayed whip cream on Kaoru's nose and then held Kaoru's head in his hands and then licked the whip cream off.

Kaoru giggled and sprayed some on Hikaru's nose and did the same. They both giggled and so did I, then I swore I saw a light bulb over their heads and then Kaoru sprayed the whip cream on my nose. I smiled and tried to lick it off.

"I can't get it, my tongue is to short," I said sadly.

"Well then let us handle it," Hikaru said holding my head in his hands and he licked half of the whip cream off and then Kaoru did the same, licking the rest.

"Ew, you licked me!" I said wiping my nose off with a napkin.

We then just laughed at our silliness, and at the maids fainting from the innocent incest.

Present day, Suoh Ski House.

"Hey Kagami look what we found," My brothers yelled from the kitchen.

"Is it maple syrup?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," They said.

Sighing I went into the kitchen, "What is it then?" I asked.

"Whip Cream," They said holding it out in a 'Ta Da' motion.

Laughing I replied, "Okay I want some,"

"Then close your eyes and go 'AAAAAAHHHHHH'," They said.

I then closed my eyes went 'AAAAAAHHHHHH' but I felt the whip cream on my nose instead of in my mouth.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, you to tricked me," I said opening my eyes.

They just laughed, so then I decided to try to get the whip cream off, so I tried to lick it off with my tongue, but three unfortunate things happened 1. My tongue was still too short! 2. Since I couldn't get the whip cream off my face Hikaru and Kaoru were going to lick it off for me so Hikaru held my head in his hands. And 3. Tono (Along with the rest of the club and my friends) walked in and thought the whip cream was something else.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What are you two doing to your younger sister?" Tono screeched.

"Tono, it's just-" Tono cut off Kaoru.

"I know what it is but does Kagami?" He yelled/asked angrily.

"Who doesn't know what this is?" I asked completely unaware of what I just did.

Everyone even Mori-Sempi and Fujioka-Sempi had a very scared look on his or her faces.

"What is wrong with you people?" I asked while Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement with me, hey they were confused too.

"I think the one of us who is older should tell her why she needs to never be with those Shady Twins, so Honey-Sempi, Mori-Sempi who is older?" Tono whispered to the group of people who are apparently in a circle formation.

"Takashi is older," Honey-Sempi said giving Mori Sempi an apologetic look.

I think Mori-Sempi actually died a bit inside.

I then got out a mirror (while everyone was distracted) and wiped off the whip cream and ate it. Mmm, yum!

"It's okay Bro I'll be right next to you the whole time so you won't have to go through this alone," Satoshi said.

Aw, that was sweet of him.

"No Satoshi, I already have to ruin her life, I don't wan to ruin yours," Mori-Sempi said looking at Satoshi.

"Okay are we being punked? 'Cause you guys act like you're smoking crack," I said, really if this is a joke then they are taking it way to far.

"You think this is a joke? Wait what happened to the…uh stuff on your face?" Tono asked.

"Um yeah, and I ate it, you know that's what your supposed to do with it," I said, really how stupid can this guy be?

"You what?" asked Tono.

"Look, Tono, guys, you are all being extremely annoying and you are boring me so unless you can explain what you are talking about, I'm leaving," I said getting up.

"Wait! Okay I'll tell you," Tono said almost running me over.

"Okay tell me," I said.

Tono then whispered in my ear what he and the others thought, now I don't wanna say what it is because I'm pretty darn sure that you all have a really good idea, if not then I'm really sorry that I just ruined your life…forever.

When Tono stopped whispering, I just had my mouth wide open on the floor.

"You just ruined my life…forever, over whipped cream," I said looking at the floor.

"Over what?" Tono asked with a 'what did you just say?' face.

"Whipped cream you idiot," Hikaru said with a face that looked like Honey-Sempi in the morning.

"Oh um I," Tono stuttered.

"Tamaki-Sempi, you might want to run because we are going to murder you," Kaoru said matching Hikaru's face.

Tono ran out of the kitchen and into Kyoya-Sempi's room to hide.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and I looked at each other and laughed.

"Why are you guys laughing, I thought you were all mad at Tama-Chan," said Honey-Sempi.

"Didn't I say that you guys were boring me?" I asked.

"Yeah I think," said Tuskasa-Sempi.

"Well we were bored too," Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"So you decided to scare Tamaki-Sempi just for fun?" Fujioka-Sempi asked.

"Yep," all three of us said.

"Wait so your life wasn't ruined?" Satoshi asked looking at Mori-Sempi then at me.

"No, it was, when we were 1st years in middle school," I said.

"What happened?" asked Aya.

"Health class," I said.

"Oh yeah," said Aya, Satoshi, and Yasuchika.

"But wait, there is no way that you plan this out from the beginning," said Aya.

"Maybe we did," Hikaru said.

"Maybe we didn't," Kaoru continued.

"Not like we will ever tell you," I finished.

"They are all evil," Kyoya-Sempi said adjusting his glasses.

Suoh Ski House, 10 minutes before we leave

I was looking out my window and just gazing at the beauty when Kaoru came in.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," I said back looking at him.

"It's time to go and you know how impatient Mom and Hikaru can be," He said.

"Haha, yeah I do, alright I meet you guys a one minute," I said laughing.

"Okay," Kaoru then left.

Sighing I walked out of my room, locked the door and walked towards the living (family, or whatever) room.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That's the end…of the ski adventure, I just want to say thanks to those of you that read my little author note thing or whatever it was, in the last chapter, I will announce the people that got it right in the next paragraph, now for the OCs in this chapter:

Aya- Shanise

Tsukasa- Mew Shiny

Now for the people that won, barely anyone entered but that's okay because the people that did and got it right are:

Shanise and Headstrong Emo Girl!

And for their stories well Shanise doesn't have an account so for their prize: Aya will appear in the next chapter.

And Headstrong Emo Girl's stories are: Hit The Floor and Black Cat!

Congratulations.

Also I know some of you are waiting for your OC to appear well, I can't guarantee it will happen but I will try, the problem is that I'm not sure how they will come in the story at all (mostly because I have no plot for this) so please just bare with me and I'll try my best to get them in.

So until next time the Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then!

.


	11. Wet, In A Towel, And Lost In The Woods

Warning, warning, we have a _The Blair Witch Project_ parody. You've been warned.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I have the WORST (!) prank played on me for April Fools Day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aya and I were eating lunch and talking about what kind of project we would do in class, it had a documentary on any legend or myth, but it had to have a journal entries and a video to go with it.

As we were wondering what we might do Satoshi and Chika came over to us.

"Hey," Aya and I said.

"Hi, so do you two know what you are going to do for the project?" asked Satoshi.

"Not a clue," I said with a mouth full of sushi.

"Do you two want to help us?" asked Satoshi.  
"Yes!" Aya said happily.

"Sure, what are you doing it on?" I swallowed.

"The Aokigahara Forest," Chika said.

"What about it?" asked Aya.

"It's a myth about many demons living in the woods and multiple suicides happen there so there are probably many ghosts," Chika informed.

"Creepy, so how do you plan to get any information?" asked Aya.

"We are going to camp out there and try to find a few demons or ghost," Satoshi said.

"Wait you mean that you are going to go to camp out to some place where people die all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah," Satoshi said happily.

"Then count me out," I said.

"Why, it seems like fun," Aya said.

"No offense but I don't want to be anywhere, where people have died all time, I mean what if we find a dead body?" I said.

"But you said that you would do it," whined Chika.

"So," I said.

"Don't you always say that we have to keep our promises?" asked Satoshi.

"No you say that," I said.

"Well then it must be true come on, if anything goes wrong Chika and I can handle it," Satoshi extremely convincing.

"Fine, but nothing better go wrong," I said.

"Yay!" Aya said.

Then that Friday we packed our stuff, including a journal that Chika was going to write in and we all had flashlights and cameras, we went to the Aokigahara Forest. Then we decided to light a fire and talk about what to do the next day.

"They should teach you how to survive in the woods for school," I said.

"Yeah, but I don't know why anyone would want to do this for fun," Aya commented.

"Apparently, people who like the outdoors," I said.

"It's not that bad," Satoshi said smiling nervously.

"Yeah right, and what's with that face?" I asked.

"What face? This is my face," Satoshi said.

"That nervous look in your eye, you are up to something and I don't like it," I said eyeing him suspiciously.

"Haha, that's funny," Satoshi said.

"Hmm," I said not believing him.

Finally we decided to check a few old houses for things or people. Soon after that we ate "dinner" and went to sleep. I could not sleep at all! It's not that I was too scared or anything but I was so cold and uncomfortable. Finally I could sleep at like 1 in the morning and then Aya waked me up at 7:30.

"Yawn, good morning Aya," I said stretching my arms.

"Hey," She said looking down.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Satoshi is missing!" She hugged me.

"What really?" I asked.

"Yeah he was here last night then Chika woke up and noticed that he was gone," She said.

"That doesn't make sense," I said getting Aya off of me so I could stand up and go outside the tent to talk to Chika.

"Yasuchika," I was right behind him.

"Ahh, oh its just you Kagami," He said sadly.

"Do you have any idea what might of happened to him?" I asked knowing that this is really tough on both of my friends.

"Not a clue," He said.

"Well I think we should go back into town and call the police," I said moving back to the tent.

"No, Satoshi would want us to finish this project first," Chika said stepping in front of me.

"Okay what is wrong with you, your cousin/best friend, just went missing and you care more about this project?" I asked a little ticked.

"What I mean is that maybe he went to go get something so I think its best if we just continue on with our plan and wait to see if he comes back," Chika explained.

"Fine but Yasuchika, if anyone else goes missing or if we find a dead body, that belongs to Satoshi, then we are going home and getting the police okay?" I said seriously.

"Um, alright," He said letting me go to the tent.

I can't believe him! He is just going to stay in some crazy woods then try to find his best friend and family? Why is he being so weird?

.-.-.-.-

Eventually we ate and moved forward a bit up the mountain, and I figured it was time to start the video and report this to the camera:

"Hey guys, its Kagami, and we just spent our first night on this mountain, and well um… Satoshi is missing. I know its really hard to believe but he's gone and we haven't found any bodies that might look like him, don't get me wrong we found a few bodies but none of them belonged to Satoshi so Yasuchika is making us keep going despite the fact that Aya is crying her eyes out-"

"Shut up," Chika yelled in the back round.

"What I'm just stating the truth to the camera," I yelled back.

"Whatever," he yelled back.

"Well its getting dark so I'll talk to you guys later, bye!" I said to the camera smiling and waving as I turned it off.

.-.-.-.-

We again ate dinner and camped for the night but it was silent and the only thing I could think of was those bodies and how they were just laying there for who knows how long and how Satoshi could be one of them, no stop thinking like that he's not dead. I know Satoshi and it's not like him to just die so easily.

Finally I was just sick of the silence so I went into our tent to try to sleep and once the others were asleep I would then cry about Satoshi, I, I just need a little reassuring to get me threw the night and I don't want them to see me cry, they may be my friends but I will not swallow my pride, it's the Hitachiin way or at least one the Hitachiin ways.

.-.-.-

IT HAPPENED AGAIN!

Yasuchika went missing! Ugh! Why why why why why why, why does this always friggin happen? Okay here's what happened:

Aya woke up

Aya saw Chika gone

Aya woke me up

We looked

Found nothing

And now

It's just us

And this crappy poem

"Aya we really need to get out of here," I said looking into her sad eyes.

"I think you're right," Aya said drying more of her tears.

I don't want to see her cry, I don't even wanna see myself cry but I think I might just fall to my knees and ask myself why I was so stupid and gave into these guys.

"Okay do you have a map?" I asked.

"No, Satoshi had it," Aya said about to start crying again.

"Are you telling me that we have been walking through this place with a map?" I asked.

"Yeah," Aya replied weakly.

"Aya, there is no more need to cry because I'm going to find those boys and I will personally kill them!"

"What why?"

"We have just been randomly walking through this forest lost, for 2 days," I almost yelled.

"Oh yeah,"

"Okay lets just start walking back the way we came," I said walking in a direction that was correct.

Aya followed that made me even more suspicious, since when did Aya EVER listen to me? Then it hit me I know exactly what's going on and all I need to do is act the part.

.-.-.-.

"Crap," I said as we were at a new site.

"What?" asked Aya.

"I forgot our stuff at the last camp site," I admitted.

Aya didn't even get mad she just walked around a bit and found a few camp items.

"That's ok because, I left a few of these here," Aya said setting up the smaller camp. And it had a camera, tent 2 sleeping bags and a little bit of food, only enough to keep us going for that night.

Yeah all that, hmm I wonder how Aya would know that it would just be the two of us, I can't believe they almost fooled me.

.-.-.-.-

Do I have to tell you guys what happened or can you guess? Yep you got it right, Aya disappeared, I'm the only one left and I'm still stuck in this friggin forest, and well I really need a bath.

So lucky for me on my way out of here, I found a lake-thingy and I was just glad to have found it I didn't even think about clean clothes or a towel until I had striped and was in its coldish waters.

"Crap," I said again, hmm I'm thinking about making that my new catch phrase, what do you guys think? Hold that thought.

"Hello Miss,"

"Holy S-" I stopped myself before I turned around and I saw a person that I thought was male by voice but looked a little female from the silhouette that I only saw from them.

"Are you lost?" it asked.

"No," I managed.

"You look alone," it said.

"My friends are always with me," I replied.

"Well that's good but I never mentioned anything about friends or family," It commented while throwing something on the ground toward me.

"What's that?" I asked sli1ghtly regretting it.

"It's a towel, you will need it now," it replied.

"Not while you are looking," I said.

"Okay have it your way for now," it said, from what I saw it also turned around.

I quickly got out and wrapped my self in the towel, being grateful for its warmth. Then it jumped on me and held on of my wrists.

"Gotcha," it said.

I let out a blood curdling scream and got my wrist free and ran like never before, even thought I was really hungry since I had not eaten anything so far today. I made the mistake of looking behind me, because there it was running after me.

.-.-.-.-

I ran faster, if at all possible in my condition, and screamed more hoping, hoping that someone would here it and would come to help me. After I ran a bit more I tripped on a root and I just lost my self-control and cried. And as I cried I also said these things:

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Mom, Dad, I'm sorry for being such an awful daughter and sister and Dad, I'm sorry that I have insulted you so many times in the past.

Mom, I'm sorry that I ruined those really pretty dresses and blamed Hikaru and Kaoru for it.

Kaoru, I'm sorry for always getting you in trouble and I was the one who stole your art projects for school.

Hikaru, I broke your Ipod, and I blamed the maid for it because I didn't like her and I really wanted her to leave because she was mean to me.

Haninozuka Family, I'm sorry that I couldn't protect your son and brother.

Morinozuka Family, I'm sorry I didn't leave when I should of and got out of here when we all had the chance.

Sakuraba Family, I'm sorry I let her go like that.

To everyone, I'm sorry it has to end this way,"

Right then It, Aya, Yasuchika, Satoshi, Hikaru, and Kaoru popped out of the wild life, well except for It, It came first and made me scream, again, and then they all came out laughing. By the way It was really Tuskasa in disguise.

"Mission Complete," Hika and Kao said.

"Yeah," Aya, Satoshi, Chika, and It laughed.

Still being on the ground I shook my head and mumbled, "I knew it,"

"Knew what?" asked Satoshi.

"I knew that after you guys all 'disappeared' that this was a set up but I still had no idea who It was until Tuskasa took off her disguise," I replied.

"It?" asked everyone.

"Yeah I couldn't tell what gender she was disguised as so I called her It for the time being," I explained.

"That makes sense," Tuskasa said.

"Um hey do guys happen to have any extra clothes, 'cause um I don't any," I said the last part quietly.

I think they just noticed that 'cause Satoshi and Chika had really red faces and Aya looked at the sky along with Hikaru and Kaoru (Who gave me some of their clothes) and Tuskasa… wasn't there anymore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well I learned that I can't fit into Hikaru's shirt and Kaoru's pants (holding them like an angry cowboy), and that I'm great at making things accidentally awkward. (Hikaru on top, Kaoru on bottom and Kagami in the middle… see is that not awkward?)

Anyway I got home that day and took like a 3 hour bath and ate till I puked, gross but who cares.

Ok so this was the last chapter that I will be in Middle School because next chapter I'm going to tell you about my first day as a student in Ouran High School! I'm so excited!

So until next time the Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then!


	12. My Very First Time

Warning, warning, Saint Lobelia appears!

FINALLY! I'm in high school now! Yes I have waited forever to be in high school! But enough about me lets get on with story.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I woke up the morning of the first day of school and looked in my closet and realized my worst fears I had to wear the ugliest dress ever, the Ouran Academy High School Girl's Uniform.

Dun dun duuunnnnnn.

Unfortunately I had to wear it so I forced myself to put it on and then walked into Hika and Kao's room so they can help me with my ugly hair.

"Oh My Gosh! Kagami you look so cute in your uniform," Kaoru said encouragingly.

"Yeah yellow is totally your color," Hikaru agreed.

"Don't lie to me," I told them.

"But we aren't lying," Kaoru said as Hika was nodding his head in agreement.

"You two have no sense of style," I said.

"Wait who are the children of a fashion designer?" Hikaru asked.

"I am," I said kissing him and Kaoru on their noses. Why on their noses? Yeah even I don't know.

They just laughed and I said, "Ok now can you please fix my hair?"

"Sure," they both replied and made it super pretty with a nice small bow, I think now I looked at least decent.

"Thanks you guys," I said running out their door so I could eat quickly and meet up with Aya, Satoshi, and Yasuchika.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey Kagamin!" yelled Aya at the front of the school.

"Hey Aya, wait 'Kagamin'?" I asked.

"Yeah isn't cute?" she asked.

"I guess," I said…hmm where have I heard that before? Haha.

Then Satoshi and Chika arrived.

"Whoa hey look they are wearing dresses," Satoshi said to Chika jokingly.

"Who knew?" he jokingly asked.

Smiling I rolled my eyes, "Come on its not the first time we wore something with a skirt,"

"Yeah but I never thought you both would wear them because you both said that you hated them," Satoshi said matter-of-factly.

"Satoshin, if I didn't wear the uniform what would I wear?" I sighed.

"Satoshin?" Satoshi, Chika, and Aya asked.

"What it's like Aya's 'Kagamin' thing just with Satoshi," I tried to explain.

"Ok, whatever but about your question I don't know maybe a bathing suit," Satoshi waggled his eyebrows.

"Please tell me your joking," I said.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he said.

"Can I slap him?" I asked looking at Aya and Chika.

"I would," they both replied.

Looking at Satoshi I said, "If I wasn't in a dress I would get you,"

"I was joking," he said in his defense.

"You better be," I said walking into the building.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I don't want to talk about class so I won't instead I'll talk about my first time being at the Host Club as a Host(ess). Here's what happened:

"Welcome back and welcome all members of the Ouran High School Host Club," Tono said happily.

"Hi Tono," We, the Hitachiins, said.

"Now I would like to say that we have 4 new members to the club," Tono continued.

"They are Kagami Hitachiin, our very own EVIL little girl," I rolled my eyes.

"Aya Sakuraba, our newest female addition," what I've visited the Club more than Aya…I think, any who Aya walked out of the closet, no not that closet.

"Then to replace our dear sweet Honey-Sempi we have the less sweet Yasuchika Haninozuka," I did a spit take of the tea I was drinking, how the heck did Tono get Chika into the club, he hates this Club. Chika came out the same way Aya did, okay what is with me and all these gay jokes today?

"And now to replace our beloved Mori-Sempi we have a more talkative Satoshi Morinozuka," I did another spit take but this time Satoshi was for some reason right next to me so I did it on him, ugh ok no one better reply "That's what she said".

"Ugh! What the heck Kagami?" Satoshi yelled as Aya laughed at me and everyone else just stared.

"Sorry," I said nonchalantly.

"Why did you do that?" he asked looking at his newly ruined suit.

"Well it really surprised me that you two would join," I said in my defense.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well I know that Chika hates this place and you are kind of his babysitter," I said the last part really, really quietly.

"Look I'll go get you some towels ok just give me your jacket thing and I'll clean it as best as I can ok?" I said.

"Fine," he said and gave me his jacket and then I walked out of the room to go to the bathroom but I met some people that I think are weirder than Misuzu Chi.

"Look at that girl right there, Benio," said one of the three girls that I saw.

"She is caring a jacket that looks like it belongs to a _male_," the girl said it with disgust.

"Why you carrying that?" asked the one apparently named Benio.

"Um 'cause I spit tea on it," I said a little scared.

"What so that boy is making you clean that jacket just because you spit a little tea on it," She continued going on a tangent.

"Well actually it's a funny story, you see I was surprised and I didn't know that Satoshi was next to me and I didn't want to spit take on my brothers so I turned my head and he was there I spit on him but on an accident," I explained.

"He still made you clean it," She said starting her tangent… AGAIN.

"What no, I offered to clean it," I tried my best explain.

"That poor maiden, we will clean it for you, by the way I'm Chizuru," said Chizuru.

"And I'm Hinako," said Hinako.

"Oh thanks I'm Kagami," I introduced myself.

So then they cleaned Satoshi's jacket, which saved me some time because they used this really awesome cleaning stuff! I think its called "Oxy Clean" I don't know.

Any way so then they asked me where I was going back too, and I said the Host Club and they had the most disgusted faces on their faces and they said something like: How could they still pull in a sweet innocent maiden, like yourself, in their awful fake love. And then I tried to reply: What fake love? And that made them even madder and made them DRAG me off and in to the Host Club, at least Satoshi's jacket was clean.

Also they didn't know exactly where it was so I had to lead them, to make this short: they talked the whole time about bashing the Host Club so by the time I got there I was worn out.

"Oh there you are, I'm just gonna guess that you made the stain worse," Satoshi said as I opened the door.

"It's clean, you're stupid, and I want to go to sleep," I said throwing his jacket at him and walked over to Hika and Kao to go lay on them.

"What?" asked anyone who heard, which was all host members.

"How can cleaning make you tired?" asked Aya.

"I didn't even clean it but the people who did their just bashing all the guys and are calling me a 'maiden' and I don't even what that means," I said resting my head on Kaoru's shoulder.

Tono's eyes went wide, "Did they call themselves the Zuka Club?"

Before I could answer Benio answered for me, "Yes! We, the Zuka Club, have returned to take these poor innocent maidens away from you Suoh!"

"Zuka Club? What kind of name is the 'Zuka Club'?" I said bursting out laughing!

"Wait Kagami isn't innocent or a maiden," said Chika and Satoshi nodded.

I stopped laughing and looked at them.

"What how dare you question our authority! We will take these maidens and deal with them at Saint Lobelia Academy!" Benio yelled and she and the others grabbed Aya, Haruhi and I.

"Wait, let me go, how can you do that?" I was yelling by the way.

"Guys hello?" Aya yelled at the guys, who were very confused.

"Hold on wait!" Haruhi yelled as well.

Oh and one more thing we were all yelling at the same time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cliffhanger! Oh how I hate them and I will try to update as soon as I can but that may be hard with the Lobelia girls monitoring what I say and do. So until next time the Host Club please save me!


	13. SUPAISU and Aya dies! No not really

Hey guys, okay I can explain, you see my old computer is completely brain dead, it won't even boot up so I had to wait until Christmas to get this one that I'm using right now. I really hope you all understand and will keep supporting Kagami Hitachiin and her insane adventures, so as my gift to you all, I will write 2, yes TWO, brand new chapters just for all of you fans/potential fans/ bored people who find this fanfic funny. Anyway lets get this started!

* * *

Warning! Warning! I say some bad words and I hope you all love dubs of 'Vocaloid' songs because I have one in here, you have been warned...

Let's see I've been here for a day and I want to kill myself, I mean this place is actually really, really pretty and I think I have been getting 5 star food but the fact that all the girls here (well only girls are here) are all completely in love with Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako. I can't see why because they are a bunch of fruit loops. Oh and what really makes me mad is when i was napping Aya and Haruhi escaped from here without me! UGH! Why do I always have to deal with the creepers!

At that moment my cell phone rang:

"Hello?" Me.

"Kagami! Oh thank God that you're okay!" It was Kaoru!

"Yeah, I'm fine but I really wanna go home," Me.

"Is that Kagami? Kagami it's me Hikaru remember your older brother," Obviously it was Hikaru.

"...," What in the world was that? Did he think that I was brainwashed or something?

"Hikaru she's not stupid she knows who you are," Kao.

"Yeah, Hika-Nii, what Kao-Nii said," ME!

"Good, I was getting worried," Hika.

"Over what? I've been here for a day believe me, it will take months to make me forget you two," ME!

"Awesome!" Hika and Kao.

"Hey who are you guys talking to?" Wait I know that voice...

"It's Kagami wanna say hello?" Kao.

"Uhh... maybe later," I can't believe it.

"AYA! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Me, in rage.

"Holy crap, Kaga are you okay? Why would you want to be so violent?" Kao.

"Because, she left me here all alone!" ME!

"But she said that you told her that you would stay and let her and Haruhi escape," Kao.

"SHE LIED!1," ME!

"Hmm? Who is that?," The one and only Tono.

"It's Kagami," Hika.

"Oh so she is still alive," Tono.

"Yes I am still alive and I want to go home," Me, clenching my teeth.

At that moment, I heard a chorus of voices ask who was one the phone with Kao, and Tono telling them it was me and that all those voices wanted to come to Saint Lobelia and then Tono said "Road Trip" at least thats what I think he said. After that Benio came in my room/dungeon/thingy and i screamed 'Bloody Murder' and hung up my phone.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't ruin your voice like that," Benio.

"I don't care you creep, I'm going to leave here soon anyway," ME!

"Well then, we should no time," Benio.

Then she grabbed my arm and dragged me to a dressing room where my yellow marshmallow was burned (okay no it was but up in a closest, they aren't that crazy...never mind) and I was then wearing an outfit that was more rocker chic. It had a leather jacket, with a very short T-shirt (it shows my tummy), a plaid skirt with belts on it it and knee high boots. Also my hair was pulled up in a high side ponytail with red/pink and blue (electric blue) highlights (they wash out... I hope). In other words, I looked awesome.

Then I left the dressing room and went to a different room where I got a call from: Kyoya!

"Kyoya? Oh My Gosh I am so happy to hear from you," ME!

"Good you answered, that means you're still alive," Kyoya.

"Again with the 'you're still alive' nonsense, ugh whatever, where are you guys?" ME!

"We are at the Saint Lobelia Theatre, they are apparently putting on a play," Kyoya.

"That explains so much," ME!

"Oh I have to ask you one question," Kyoya.

"Shoot," ME!

"Do you know the song 'Spice' by Len Kagamine?" Kyoya.

"Yeah," ME!

"Do you know the lyrics?" Kyoya.

"Some of them," ME!

"Oh, well that's not good, you're gonna have to make up some lyrics then," Kyoya.

"What?"ME!

"You are gonna have to sing the song it says so on the soundboard, in the tech booth," Kyoya.

"Oh lucky me," ME!

"It's alright, Mori-Sempi is right in front of the stage so you can get a quick getaway," Kyoya.

"Mori-Sempi is here? Does that mean Honey-Sempi is here too?" ME!

"Yes," Kyoya.

"Did I miss his and Yasuchika's fight too?" ME!

"Yes," Kyoya.

"Awww," ME!

"Yes, yes it is very entertaining to watch but right now you have to to sing a song on stage," Kyoya.

"Now?" ME!

"Yes the music has already started now go and sing and get the heck out of here," Kyoya.

"Right, thanks," I then hung up and went to the opening curtain's, now you are going to witness a parody of the song 'Spice' by Len Kagamine, the Vocaloid, and what's worse is that my singing is average and I am making this all up right on the spot. Okay here goes and feel free to sing along (Thumbs-up!)!

_I woke up earlier this morning to put on_

_an ugly uniform_

_it is bright yellow_

_I went into my bathroom to look a little bit decent_

_that's when I realized that is was Saturday_

_Yes I can be that stupid_

_but hey please don't think down of me_

_I haven't slept in two days_

_Here I am I'm singing SU-PA-ISU_

_and no I won't sing the lyrics for you _

_see they are really perverse _

_please don't blame me_

_blame Len Kagamine_

_Saint Lobelia Academy is great I guess_

_but there is one thing that I don't really get_

_why do you all completely fall in love with that girl right there_

_if you ask me _

_she's kind of creepy_

_hey I don't want any haters_

_but at least you don't have to deal with _

_older brothers who kill all the guys you like_

_Thankfully Aya and Haruhi_

_are out of here _

_because you see_

_this is embarrassing_

_and I think Satoshi, Chika, and Tamaki are tapping this right now_

_Think Kyoya is too_

**(Sad Rap) **

**Shout out to the Host Members**

**Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Haruhi, Mori, Honey, Kyoya**

**There's more of you but I just can't name you all**

**This is a sorry rap I came up on the last spot **

**I think I have to dance now but I don't know how**

**I couldn't care less what think **

**I'm going home in a Sigma**

**If that's a car I don't know **

**but I'm friggin ninja **

_(Benio is on a tangent and then I sing again)_

_Lady Bena-Bara please do me _

_a favor you know from girl to girl_

_now will you please shut the F up before I come down there and cap your head off_

_Yeah I said it_

_What are you going to do to me_

_'cause you see I know like four guys that know karate _

_and they will kick your ass at my command _

_don't call me a bitch_

_call me Kagami!_

Yeah thats right, Kagami Hitachiin, you all better remember that name because it will haunt you for the rest of your life, yeah so um I'm gonna go now... Spice!

End of song, and when I said 'Spice' I saw Mori-Sempi and jumped down to him, where he caught me. Then we all went to the limo and drove back to the school to finish the Host Meeting that was happening that day and on the ride back I had EVERYONE including Mori-Sempi telling me not to cuss because it is bad, which I know that but I was tired and and irritated, so fans please forgive me!

Okay so that is the end of my Saint Lobelia Adventure and next chapter we are going to see tension between brothers and all learn a valuable lesson from it, well either that or learn not to get in a fight that you can't handle, which I just happen to do anyway, until next time, the Host Club will be waiting, see you then!


	14. Rose Petal Bed

Warning! Warning! Brotherly love, sleep talking, and Hikaru narrates some. You have been warned.

* * *

Hey guys so in this chapter I try to teach the meaning of having a brother, younger, older, twin. Also I am going to have some more sleep talking too, so on with they story.

After I got back from the limo ride to the school and after my scolding in 'Why it is not good to cuss' I fell on the couch and become half asleep, which wasn't good because that was Aya's seat and she woke me up by pushing me off the couch.

"Ahh," I screamed in surprised.

"You were in my seat," Aya said.

"And you just had to push me off?" I said getting up.

"Yep," She replied smiling.

When Aya smiles I get scared so I walked away and Honey-Sempi came over to me and told me that I could sleep in his napping bed thing that Tamaki-Sempi kept... I don't know why but he did. So that's where I was and let me tell you that bed was the comfiest thing I have ever slept on! I was on a cloud and it felt good. Oh and the pillows so many pillows, no wonder he naps on this bed it's amazing and pretty! So in a nutshell I fell asleep fast!

Now is where Hikaru comes in:

So while Kagami was asleep and Tono was being Tono and just going on about how he missed Haruhi and he won't let her out of his sight ever, I got bored and so I decided to let Kaoru in on my plan to fight this boredom.

"Hey Kaoru are you bored too?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what should we do?" Kaoru asked.

"Remember the first time we tried to get ice cream in the middle of the night,"

"Yeah, Kagami was sleep walking and we thought that is was an intruder,"

"Right so wanna see if we can get her to sleep walk,"

"I don't know what if she says things that she shouldn't say?" Kaoru asked concerned.

"We can stop her," I reassured.

"Okay if you say so," Yes Kaoru was in!

So at that moment I got out Tono's Ipod and started to play music for Sleeping Kagami. That's when Honey-Sempi and Yasuchika started to argue over something like cake and stuffed animals, but before I knew it they were full-throttle battle mode and everything was flying from chair's to Mori-Sempi, in other words, it looked like a tornado went through here. Then another came messed everything up again. And right after that a pillow hit both Honey-Sempi and Yasuchika on the head

"SHUT UP!" It was Kagami.

"I can't sleep with all of you fighting look at this place, it looks like my closet threw-up," She continued.

"Its, the Haninozuka way," Honey-Sempi said quietly.

"I don't care about The Haninozuka way, we are gonna do this the Kagami way so be quiet or so help me I will give you something to yell about," Then she fell back on the millions of pillows asleep.

I then looked at Kaoru, he was thinking the same thing as I was, we just made a monster.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Honey-Sempi and Yasuchika were still arguing but _very_ quietly, Kaoru had decided to play a happier song on the Ipod so then the next time Kagami said something it would be less violent. Well it happened but this time it dragged in Mori-Sempi and Satoshi and they were talking about what is it like to have a brother so then Kaoru and I joined and tried to calm them down, but then Kagami woke up and that started the longest speech ever:

"Stop fighting, you guys are brothers, so start acting like it. Brothers are supposed to be there when you need them most, sure they get on your nerves but that's just what they do, they have to nag you and tell you what to do because they know what's best for you, you may not believe it but they do know what's best, so listen to them. They may drive me insane and pick on me all the time but I love them because they are my brothers and I wouldn't trade them for the world," She finished.

"Kagami that was so sweet," Kaoru and I said at the same time

Tono then came over to her and announced that he was very proud in her heart-felt speech and hopes that everyone else with brothers to act more nice to them (Yasuchika pouted while Honey-Sempi smiled at him, and Satoshi laughed while Mori-Sempi smiled) then of course Kagami did something only an idiot would do.

"Vic Mignogna!" she shouted and jumped onto Tono's back, which made him run around and freak out while Kagami went back to sleep. Kaoru and I were rolling on the ground laughing at what was going on.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Shouted Honey-Sempi.

"Because we planed that," I said through laughter.

"What? How?" Asked Satoshi.

"She's been asleep the whole time," Kaoru answered.

"Huh?" All four of them had the same confused face.

"Yep, she never woke up," We both said.

"Even when she threw the pillow?" Asked Honey-Sempi.

"Yep," US!

"And the speech?" Yasuchika asked.

"Yep," US!

"So a sleeping girl is on me right now?" Tamaki-Sempi asked after he stopped running.

"Yep," US!

"Then get her off!" He yelled.

So then we got her off and let her go back to sleep without any more disturbances and now she narrates again.

I woke up and found the Host Club in a complete mess and I thought that somebody was killed until Tamaki-Sempi told me that Honey-Sempi and Yasuchika were fighting again. Frickin Haninozuka way. Then Tamaki-Sempi asked me a question.

"Hey Kagami, who is Vic Mignogna?"

"Only the greatest voice actor ever," I replied.

"Could I ever be as cool as him?" He asked.

"Never," I said frowning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yep turns out I was sleep talking with my eyes open...again. But it did make Honey-Sempi and Yasuchika stop fighting for a while, or at least at the Host Club. So in the next chapter we will be at Kyoya-Sempi's beach house and there will be lots of songs! You guys do like the songs right? Right? So until next time, the Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then! (Thumbs-up!)


	15. Melt A Fire Flower, Or Something

Hey guys today we are going to chill at Kyoya-Sempi's beach house today and yes it's true there will be songs, well parodies of songs anyway and yes they probably will be all Vocaloid because lets face it Vocaloid is just plain awesome. Also some Hitachiin on Hitachiin war. So anyway on with the story (Thumbs-up) (Oh yeah one more thing, I'll make sure to tell you guys what song we are gonna sing, so you can sing along too)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

We came here early in the morning so that we could take in the ocean and all it's beauty but really we just wanted to get the best rooms before everyone else got them, as Hikaru put it. Which I can't blame him I wanted an awesome room too so hey in Hitachiin World, everyone wins! Kyoya-Sempi gave us a key so we could get in, and like I said we got there and claimed our rooms and of course we had some time (waiting for everyone else to show up) so we went to the beach, just to check it out, well I went so I could see cute boys but I'll never tell. Sadly it was very early in the morning and nobody was out except us so I guess thats 1 for H&K and 0 for me. Sigh, oh well at least I got to see the ocean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow a Karaoke Machine that's cool," Said Kaoru as we explored Kyoya-Sempi's Beach house.

"Yeah and it looks brand new, it even comes with instructions on how to use it," I commented.

"Do you guys wanna try it out?" asked Hikaru, "You know just so we can be ready in case of a karaoke contest?"

"Couldn't hurt," I said, "What about you Kao-Nii?"

"Hmm, seems like fun," he said.

And so that is how we had an epic battle of song parodies, you guys know how on youtube people tag other people to tell things about themselves, well we sort of did the same thing, we all had the same song and we sung our own versions of it, but when we do we have to pretty much sing about our life (for an example please read Chapter 13: SUPAISU and Aya dies! No not really) also since we didn't know when people would show up we just decided to do the 1st verse and the chorus. Okay so be ready for our song: Melt by Miku Hatsune and my version is up first then Kao's then Hika's so get ready for Sing-A-Long Time~! (One more thing they may start out the same but they are very different, or at least Hikaru's is :D )

**Kagami Version:**

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la Ah..._

_I see him once again_

_Walking down the beach of Kyoya-Sempi's place_

_He doesn't notice me unless I say "How are you doing today?" _

_And then he just smiles_

_I don't know why but I always try to get his attention_

_It never worked for me_

_Until today he talked to me_

_And I could almost _

_Melt that is what I want to do_

_You mean so much to me and I can see you feel that too_

_Oh Melt with me forever _

_We could stay here _

_And never go back to what we had before _

_Only with you I will go_

_I love you_

**Kaoru Version**: 

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la Ah..._

_She walks by me today with a smile that shines brighter than the moon in the sky_

_Her hair flowing majestically, that color wants to make me want to cry_

_With a voice so sweet and pure she sings so lovely to me_

_There is only one thing I want from her_

_She's so cute I can hardly breath_

_Melt that is the only thing I can do_

_In her embrace the worlds face just seems to have to _

_Melt with me and only me _

_You are my Princess and I will always be there for you and only for you forever _

_Yes it's true_

**Hikaru Version:**

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la la_

_La la la Ah..._

_Kaoru stole my idea_

_So I'm gonna have to make up something on the spot_

_Kagami's scares me to think that they both are growing up and up oh _

_Yes and I'm still here waiting for them to come back to me _

_No matter where you are you two are mine_

_and always will be _

_So Melt with me until the end of time _

_Embarrassed or not you two are my baby siblings _

_I'll Melt with you guys in time yes_

_In love or not I say stay with me _

_I know it's hard to say this but _

_JUST SHUT UP _

Yes Hikaru really did yell shut up at us, I guess he was just a little sad because he doesn't want us liking people yet, sigh how sad. Oh yeah and while we all were singing apparently the Haninozukas and Morinozukas were at the door, listening in on our Sing-A-Long Time~! It was very, very embarrassing because then we had to explain what we were doing and why we did it. Oh and just so you guys know, that guy I was singing about hasn't been created yet, he doesn't have a name and you won't know it until much later so don't ask about him. Anyway so we had to explain that we were bored and thought it would be fun and never expected anyone to see or hear or VIDEO TAPE us doing that. Yep they video taped it and we are going to watch how dumb we look along with everyone else, it's that just dandy? And to add insult to injury Mori-Sempi was smiling and laughing a little, yes even MORI-FREAKIN-SEMPI was laughing! Gah this sucks!

"Hey who were you singing about anyway?" Satoshi asked me.

I was very mad that they saw that and even madder because we never closed the door so I replied with this, "Your mom,"

"Someone's mad," Yasuchika snickered.

"Well Someone's privacy was invaded," I replied.

"Hmm, well I think Someone needs to calm down before she says something she will regret," Satoshi said in his I'm-super-awesome-and-you-should-listen-to-me voice.

"Whatever," I said pouting.

"No pouting," Satoshi said hitting my head with his kendo stick.

"What is with you and that stick?" I yelled.

"Tell me about it," Yasuchika whispered.

"It's my kendo stick, you know that," Satoshi said with a mean smile.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go shop for a bathing suit," I said as I walked briskly to my room for my wallet.

"But you have one right?" Asked my brothers.

"My middle school one, but I'd kill myself before I wore that thing in public," I replied.

"Honey-Sempi, Mori-Sempi, tell Kagami she_ has_ to wear here school one," My brothers ordered Honey-Sempi and Mori-Sempi.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked not giving Honey-Sempi or Mori-Sempi a chance to reply.

"About what?" Kaoru asked.

"This conversation, okay, first of all i never brought that bathing suit; second, Haruhi isn't going to wear her middle school swimsuit, Aya isn't, so why should I? And third you two have to realize I am not a little girl, I am old enough to decide on what I can and can't wear, there is nothing you two can do to stop me so please give up now before we have a full-out Hitachiin war," I said, then I walked to my room and out the front door hoping that they will just think about what I said and take my feelings into consideration.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I did find a super cute bathing suit and it is a bikini but I did get shorts to go with it so my brothers can't freak out about that right? Well I guess they could but what good would it do. Seriously. Anyway so I came back to Kyoya-Sempi's Beach House with maybe 5 or 6 shopping bags from maybe 2 or 3 stores. So I walked in and noticed that Kyoya and Aya were there as well as Tamaki and Haruhi. And they were talking about my 'behavior' with my brothers, along with Haninozukas and the Morinozukas.

"I know it's because she is growing up but, she's never been so rebellious with us," Hikaru.

"Well she is getting older so, it's oblivious she doesn't want to be told what to do," MORI-FREAKIN-SEMPI, wow he is on my side, sweet!

"But Mori-Sempi, she's crazy when it comes to this stuff!" Kaoru cried.

"Comes to what stuff? The fact that her two older brothers keep trying to control what she does?" Kyoya-Sempi, ooh I gots me two Sempi's now!

"The fact that she won't listen to us when we try to tell her something!" Both Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Oh the rebellious stage it is so sad to see you little sitter turn against you like this," Tono said. Okay thats not exactly what I'm doing.

"She just doesn't know kind of things and people there are out there," Kaoru said.

"Okay I see why you are freaking out so much but you want a 15-year-old to wear a tight swimsuit, and you say that you don't want some creepy person talking to me, well in that out fit believe me some creepy people will do more than talk to me," I interrupted.

"Kagami?" Everyone said.

"Yeah, oh and when you have another 'secret' meeting about me, next time keep it a secret," I said glaring at my brothers.

"We just wanted to-" They were interrupted by me.

"You two are about to see just how 'rebellious' Kagami Kumiko Hitachiin can be," I said then I walked away and to my room, and yes that is my full name.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Over the past few days I got pink, blue and purple hair extensions and I wore them in my hair all the time with a high side ponytail. Along with a plaid skirt and a few ripped shirts with paint splattered on them. My brothers freaked. So I knew that I was doing a good job of being "rebellious". Well apparently my brothers thought of a plan to make me give in, they acted like I wasn't their sister. At first I didn't mind it, but when I asked Hikaru if he could get me a drink he just smirked and said, "Why I'm not your brother," So I had to do practicably everything by myself. In other words, it sucked.

About the last 2 days we were there, it was decided that we would have karaoke and we could sing any song we want, parody or actual. I decided I would go last and completely surprise everyone with the song that I would sing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay the song is Fire Flower by Len Kagamine. Yeah I know, I'm obsessed, but who wouldn't be? Alright so feel free to sing along and this time I am not going to say any bad words, thumbs up, here goes nothing!

_We have been fighting and_

_I can not get over all of the things said_

_It was so sad_

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh_

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh_

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh _

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh _

_Through the week it has been scary_

_If you never have been on your own_

_Okay, I never knew how hard it was_

_You two were right, is that what you wanted to hear?_

_Looks like I'm gonna have to sallow my pride and say I'm sorry_

_I'm gonna have to be the first one so here I go_

_Like a Fire Flower is who I am_

_So beautiful to gaze but the slightest touch can burn you _

_Oh _

_Like a mirror is my name _

_I reflect you so much_

_But our personality couldn't be any different_

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh _

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh_

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh _

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh_

_I guess I have to admit this is true_

_Tamaki I do admire how you can be just like a dad _

_It is kind of cool_

_Please don't take that to far_

_It's already embarrassing_

_Oh great, now your hugging me_

_Please get off_

_I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I guess it's to late for that_

_Like a Fire Flower is who we are_

_So beautiful to gaze, but the slightest touch can burn you_

_Oh_

_Like a mirror is my name_

_With Light shining through_

_A sweet Fragrance so lovely_

_It's true _

_Do you forgive me?_

_I forgive you too_

_So if you do can you please sing the chorus with me_

_I would be so glad _

_I'm smiling inside and out_

_Hikaru and Kaoru_

_I am sorry_

_It is coming right after this part_

_Are you ready?_

_I am so lets go_

_Like a Fire Flower is who we are_

_So beautiful to gaze, but the slightest touch can burn you_

_Oh_

_Like a mirror is my name_

_With Light shining through, _

_A sweet Fragrance so lovely _

_It's true_

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh _

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh_

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh _

_Uh oh eh eh eh eh_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After that Hikaru, Kaoru, and I promised to talk to each other before we have a whole full-out Hitachiin War. Also I was looking back at my older chapters and I was thinking huh, they are good but I think I could make them better. So its up to you guys, if you want me to change them, I'll have the same plot but with better grammar and maybe a few more twists that I think would be cool to add, but I don't want to change it if you guys think it's a bad idea, I don't want to disappoint you guys, so just let me know through a review, Thanks!

So until next time, the Host Club will be waiting for you, see you then!


End file.
